Still Bleeding Love For You
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: The girls have gone through hell, but the girls and thier lovers come face to face again, secrets start to unfold. New Friends are made but one of them becomes the key in taking down the Black Creatures . Sequel to BAD LOVE
1. Begining for the Girls

**_STILL BLEEDING LOVE FOR YOU_**

**_Authors POV_**

**_The girls were saved but their hero's were not nice or good. They were black, ugly looking creatures with blood thirst. The black creatures wanted the man who had the Puffs chained up, they got him while the girls made an escape . The girls were carrying Kaoru and Jane for a while until they woke up._**

**_Turns out the man was named Dr. Mad cause he was mad, Jane said that he wanted to make vampires be able to walk out in the sun light by using her cause (what they didn't know) she is half vampire, she doesn't know if she human or some thing else._**

**_The vampire king fell in love with a girl who wasn't a vampire, nobody like it but after Jane was born she died. The king didn't care about if Jane was half vampire, he loved her no matter what. Jane was hated by all full vampires , she never had friends or some one to talk to, only her father._**

**_Dr. Mad made Kaoru a half vampire, she wasn't even awake when he did it. She was still knocked out. The girls were also lost. They had no idea where they were. For about 4 hours they were walking as far from where Dr. Mad was. Then the girls ended up in a very strange town, but there was were wolfs dead body's every where, some were looking like humans but most were looking like they were in battle._**

**_They couldn't find any one until Miyako see Blink (the guy who is in the group with the other three girls who want the Ruffs), he was still alive and the girls were keeping it that way until Naru caught sight of a big building that was almost destroyed, Jane and Kaoru looked inside to find a box with a weird symbol on it. But There was more lifeless body's in that building then outside. The girls toke it, thinking the wolfs were protecting it, they were._**

**_The girls found a village, and were invited to stay there for a while until Jane, Kaoru, and Blink were feeling alright. After a week the girls opened the box, which was really easy to open. Inside there was a six necklaces, the girls loved them, even Kaoru._**

**_Jane's necklace: it was a black chain with a dark Purple bat hanging on it, which had a weird looking purple and black stone in it._**

**_Kaoru's necklace: it had two chains, which were wrapped around each other and one was black the other Green, there is a black stare hanging on it with a lime green outlining, and there is another star in it which look like a weird stone it was lime green._**

**_Tokie's necklace: it had a silver chain which was small looking, hanging from it was a white moon, there is a small half moon which look like a silver and white stone._**

**_Momoko's necklace: it had a hot pink chain, which had two red suns they were joined together with a hot pink sun shape stone inside it._**

**_Miyako's necklace: hers had a big looking dark blue chain, hanging on it was a dark blue circle, in the middle was a light blue stone which was surrounded by dark and light blue liquid._**

**_Naru's necklace: hers was a dark purple chain with a light purple diamond hanging on, there was a light and dark purple diamond inside the other one._**

**_The girls waited for Blink to wake up to ask him about the necklaces, after 2 weeks he was all better. The girls told him how they found him and the box. But all he knew was to protect it, the girls didn't think he was bad or evil and ask him to stay with them in their city. He said yes, the girls didn't know if the Ruffs would want them to go back but how could they, they didn't even know where the ruffs were. So the girls stayed there hoping the Ruffs would come to look there._**

**_The girls waited for 3 months until the black creatures came to there city, the Professor had their belts for a while and showed them he did when they came back. Turns out the boys gave it to him thinking they can protect the girls. The creatures were eating every one and thing. The girls couldn't stop them cause the town wanted the girls safe._**

**_When Naru came home one night after hanging out with the girls. She saw her dad laying there dead and the black creature was already out the window, she looked for her little sister. Her sister Naka was hiding in her closet, badly injured. She told Naru that dad chased the monster away from her to him. Naru toke her to the hospital and cried for her dead father._**

**_Few weeks later_**

**_Then Miyako was next, she was sleeping one night when a load crash was heard. She ran to it to find her grandmother being stabbed over and over again by one of the black creatures, she was still alive. Miyako yelled at it and transformed to Bubbles. She tried to kill it but it punch her so hard she broke through a wall. When she got up, her grandmother was dead and very bloody. She cried and cried then she screamed for about five minutes until a walking couple heard her and toke her to the hospital and comfort her until her friends came._**

**_Two days later_**

**_Kaoru was coming home from the professors, she was home and found every thing fine. Until a load scream was heard from outside. Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and toke off to the back of the house to find her father dead and her older brother dead. The monster was still killing her mother but slowly killing her, Buttercup knew the monster tortured all of them before it killed them. She was about to attack when her mother screamed at her to save her little brother, Sho. She did and while flying away she heard her mother scream and Kaoru cried while holding her injured brother. She toke him to the hospital and cried her broken heart out._**

**_A month later_**

**_Momoko was being careful and making sure her family was safe until it went wrong. She was watching a movie and heard a load crash upstairs, she rushed to it and found her mother on the ground but she was still moving. Before she could get to her. Some thing hit her on the head and she look up to find a black creature with big ugly knives for arms, holding her mother up on the wall with one of its knife arm and stabbed her head. Momoko transformed into Blossom and tried to kill it in rage, but after 5 minutes she was whipped out and heard her little sister Kuriko with a bloody arm behind her called out their mother. The monster went past Blossom to get her but before it could Blossom went in front of it to block the attack and toke off with her little sister in her arms. When she arrived at the hospital, they toke her into surgery but even when they put her to sleep, there was tears linking out._**

**_4 days later_**

**_Tokie was making sure the monsters were not going to get her father and half big sister Sukie, the monster came when they were all sleeping and went after Sukie who was a heavy sleeping. Tokie saw and heard this, she transformed to Bell and went to save her sister. She was hitting it with all her force, when the monster cut both her and her sister, Sukie woke up with a scream and saw Bell bleeding badly on her leg and shoulder. Then Sukie went to Bell fast making sure to avoid the monster. Then out of no where the monster tried to get both of them when her father shield them. He wasn't moving any more, Bell and Sukie cried and Bell grabbed her sister and got out of there. When she was at the hospital, she was screaming and crying as her older sister held her._**

**_2 months later, and the girls were broken and sad, they were all living with the professor and Ken. Then a millions of Black creatures were attacking the city. The girls were pushed by the towns people into a hideout with tons of kids, teens, and lots of mothers to be. After tons of screaming and weapons being used. The fifth day it was all quiet, the Puffs came out first to make sure it was all okay it was but the worst part was every body was the towns people. Every on was dead._**

**_They girls got every body the could get and buried them. Then left to find a city where all of the servers went off. The puffs didn't know where to go until Jane said they could stay here and make sure they aren't notice._**

**_The PPGZ found out the ruffs had moved on. The girls were so broken and sad. The girls decided not to go after them to ask why. They didn't need no more heart break. They wanted the whole vampire and were wolf madness. They lost to much already but they don't know the whole story yet._**

**_They were already sixteen years old._**

**_They are still Bleeding love for the Ruffs and they are going to find out a lot of lies and truth._**


	2. Cupcake

_**Authors POV**_

_**The girls are now living in a apartment, which isn't much but is livable. The girls have changed so much. Even if the Ruffs come back they wouldn't even notice that their lovers were in front of them. They girls have been living normal life's but being able to stop the black creatures from killing finding them is getting in the way of that.**_

_**They girls have been sad and depressed, Jane, Blink, and their still living siblings know they are ,even if they mask their pain. To make things worst the Vampire hunters found them and trying to become their ex-lovers, but that just makes it worst for the puffs. The girls are sixteen years old and have became very hot and cute, but you cant see it cause of what they wearing.**_

_**Blossom/Momoko, the leader of the PPGZ, Momoko used to put her hair in her favorite bow until she lost it now her hair is in two breads, if she toke them out her hair would fall to her ankles. Her eyes are still pink as ever and she grown taller, also now has D-cups also outstanding curves. Momoko always loved to dress up in pink cute clothing but now wearing a very baggy white shirt, a very pale pink baggy sweater and baggy pale blue jeans.**_

_**Bubbles/Miyako, the nicest and kindness girl you could ever meet. She use to love wearing her hair in pig curly tails but now she puts them in one lose bun, she still has her bright blue eyes though, she has d-cups and awesome curves. Miyako loved dressing cute and nice but now she wears a very long (goes to her knees and her sleeves are so long you cant see her hands) blue long sleeve shirt and baggy pale blue shirt with pale dark blue tights that go to her ankles and black fishing boots.**_

_**Buttercup/Kaoru, toughest , meanness, and stubbornness girl you could face. Kaoru keeps her long and beautiful hair (which goes to her butt) in a black cap, which also hides her lime green eyes and the cap has some fake short hair attach to it looking like she has short hair, she has E-cups now and hates them also her hot and great curves. Kaoru now wears a very baggy black sweat jacket which under it has a very baggy dark green shirt but is covering the tight green tank top under it, and black baggy Pajamas which dark green sneakers.**_

_**Bell/Tokie, sweet and happy PPGZ, she use to keep her hair down but now its in a low pony tail , she still has white and shiny eyes, she also very curvy and is a d-cup. She always loved wearing white and shiny stuff but now wears a faded gray baggy jacket with a white t-shirt under it , she also wears gray pajamas with slippers on (white).**_

_**Bunny/Naru, hyper ,kind, and crazy girl. Naru has her long light brown hair in one bread but still has bright and cute purple eyes, E-cups and cute curves. She wears a long pale blue long sleeve shirt which is really thick and pale jeans with some holes in them, she also has purple boots on. .**_

_**The girls also still save the day while they can but not to often. Their PPGZ outfits changed also. Their new shirts are now tight and with out straps still (their color with black outlining ), they don't have jackets anymore but long gloves (go to their elbows and their color with black outlining) and high heel boots( their color) but stop right between their thighs.**_

_**The girls may still be broken and lost but still wont ever give up**_

Jane's POV

Well today is like any other even if the girls don't know that I can tell they are still hurting but I wonder why the hell the ruffs are over them, they used to talk night and day about them, I know some things wrong.

They are all at work while I stay to watch their siblings when they get home. I just hope the Puffs kept their promise to me, they have to keep it, for some odd reason my father ask me to ask them.

The worst part of the girls life is the fact that those moron hunters want them and want to replace the ruffs, even though that will never happen.

I hope it wont, I don't like them at all.

5 hours later

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I hate my job, those perverted morons will get it some day. Being a waitress, isn't all easy. I wander if the others are home, I hope, I don't what to be home alone cause that's means those hunters would want to come over. I still cant believe he loves me and wants to replace Butch. He cant cause I wont let him, even though it would be good for me to forget about him but I cant. I hope he is living a good life, that perverted dumb ass.

I start to shake my head, no I wont think about him, he doesn't deserve it

Wow its pretty dark out here, maybe I should transform just in case, but I promise Momoko I wouldn't transform into Buttercup, only if I have to. I still cant believe I'm a fucking half vampire, I hate doctors now. Well I can still walk in the sunlight. I wander why those black creatures want us though, we aren't special.

I was in a alley, taking my usually route home. I should just transform just for a little bit Momoko wont know. I really am hungry too so.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP" I say as I transform to PPGZ Buttercup, (I loved flying it just the skirt)

I take flight but as I about to take off I hear a big crash, what the hell was that. After 3 minutes getting there I see tons of body's on the ground with one person standing up. I hide behind some trash cans, I try to get a good look but cant. I listen to the man speak to his attacker.

"y-you mons-ter, you k-killed ever-y one of m-my be-st fighter" he says as blood come out of his mouth. I cant let that ass hole kill him, I step out into the open, I'll let Momoko yell at me later.

"HEY YOU ASS HOLE, LEAVE THAT MAN ALONE" I yell to the attacker, the bloody man looks at me wind eye and with hope. But the attacker turns around slowly like he's stun

But as he turns around, I couldn't believe my eyes

Oh my god…..Then I start to back up, t-that cant b-be, h-he isn't suppose to be here, damn it.

"B-Butch" I say scared and I feel tears linking out of my eyes, I bolted right then and there, not wanting anything to do with him any more.

Miyako/Bubbles POV (few hours before Kaoru get off work)

Oh, how I miss my old life, and nothing to do with vampires, but only Jane cause she is like a sister to us.I start to fold some cute t-shirts putting them out for the costumers. But some times I wander why though, those black creatures want us so badly and to kill people who love and care for us. We already have to deal with the Ruffs being gone.

I just hope we have no more heart break, we already went through enough. I still have to keep the promise I made to Jane though, I will always love Boomer.

I just hope the others are keeping theirs even if its hard, I hope he is happy though.

Momoko/Blossom POV (few hours before Kaoru gets off work)

"here you are sir, and have a good nights rest" I say to the man, giving him his card back.

He is lucky he gets to leave and go home with his family and rest with comfort. I wish I could leave and be with mine, I know my mother died but I still have the others, thanks to them I'm able to live on even with a big, dark, deep hole in my heart. I just hope Brick is happy with his new life. I hope he is really happy with his new lover.

I already over him….what am I kidding, I still love him and miss him and those red eyes I loved so much. I know I should forget but I just cant.

I wander though, why those black creatures want us so badly, we aren't new or with a strong vampire (not anymore). I think those things want us for some thing they have but what, I just hope the black creature doesn't bring my sister or the others siblings into this.

But I still miss being with him, even if I don't want to be any where near vampires any more. Only Jane cause she is the only who hasn't betrayed us yet, she just has to admitted she has a crush on Blink and then we will believe her all the way.

Few hours later

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I landed in a dead end but I know Butch couldn't find me, I went really high and then did a lot of turns. I don't even think he would come after me.

I cant believe it was him, he changed a lot. His eyes were a little more darker and his hair was very spiky cause I thought I was going to cut myself looking at it. He was taller to, I could tell he was about an inch taller then me. He also was very muscular, cause of his shirt, he was wearing a black shirt with letter in big dark green letters saying KILLER (I believe that) and also a black biker jacket, black baggy pants with two dark green chains hanging from them.

But the most thing I couldn't believe was the way he looked at me, it said longing and love. But that cant be true, he is over me and that's that. After 6 minutes of waiting to see if he followed me, nothing so I calm down and start to breath in and out.

As I start to get out of the ally I feel watch, what if it the black creatures found me, damn it, they might of saw me flying, I'm in so much trouble. I look around as I start to get in a fighting stance. I really wish I was home with the others and not playing hide and seek but the worst part was, I was still crying, I was so scared cause of so many body's that were lifeless all around Butch. I cant believe he would do that, they were human.

After I looked around for a second I still felt some one watching but I couldn't see any one just the walls that corner me in the alley, which was starting to freak me out cause I didn't have a clue where the hell I was at, I just toke off. I wanted to get away from Butch. Then out of no where I start to hear breathing.

"Cupcake" I hear a mature Butch voice say in a whisper, I cant believe how fast he grown, damn it I hope I don't blush cause of this pervert. I also cant believe he remembers the nick name he gave me.

I start to panic and rush to take off into the sky when, until I felt a very familiar embrace around my waist. I blush (which I haven't done in a long time, very long time). When I turn around I was face to face with Butch, the Rowdy Ruff Vampire Boy.

He had happiness and desire in his eyes and he had a very tight grip. I tried to get out of it but it was no use, then he pushes me towards the wall and pushes himself against me. I looked away from him while my tears still linking down my cheeks. I feel his hand grab my chin and forces me to look at him, I stare into his dark green eyes while he stares into my lime ones.

I felt a very familiar present on my lips, his mouth. He was making out with me lovingly and passionately. He then traced his hand that was on my chin down my leg to my knee then back up again. He was aiming for my ass, like he did back then. I gasp as he did, still not use to that, but as I gasp he found it a way to force his tough in.

After what seem like five minutes, he pull apart from me and looked into my eyes, he smiled. He hugged me possessively, like I was going to run away. I knew already that my face was red.

"I'm so happy that you're here with me again" Butch says as his smile grows bigger. I was still crying, for some odd reason I couldn't stop. Part of me was afraid of him but mostly I was just happy he still cared for me and he even smiling cause of it. I felt my lips sort of curve into a smile.

"please stop crying, I hate it when you cry" Butch says as he takes his hand and wraps my teary cheeks off. He kisses my lips again and he still has his other hand on my ass. He pulls apart from me and says words I haven't heard in forever.

"I love you, Cupcake" he says as he kisses my neck, he is going to give me a hickey again (damn it). "I love you so much, I'm never going to let you go again, your mine and mine only"

I couldn't say any thing back to him, I was shocked and really happy, I just am afraid of making a fool out of my self. I really do miss his lips being on my neck, a lot. Then he starts to nibble a little on my neck cause me to laugh and blush a lot more.

" oh how I missed that laugh so fucking much " Butch says as he kisses my neck a lot and chuckles, then after a few minutes he nuzzles my cheek with his nose "I need to re-mark you again, Cupcake"

Then he bite me hard and suck for a few minutes then did what he did last time to make me his. But for some reason this bite was different, it hurt like hell but at the same time felt really good. What's going on. I wrap my arms around Butch's neck.

But for some reason I couldn't help but to faint. I also didn't even stop Butch from marking me again cause maybe I wanted him to do it.

* * *

Hope you love it and stay tune for the next one cause it will be very cute and perverted.

SEE YA SOON


	3. Staying with him

Miyako/Bubbles POV

Where is Kaoru, she was suppose to be here by now. I hope she isn't in trouble and comes back very quietly cause the hunters are here, I don't know how long until Cast gets me alone and talks about how cute I am. I know he is just trying to help but I don't want it, I have my friends for that.

"you sure, Kaoru wouldn't transform and cause attention to her self" Strike says, really worried and pissed off. I really don't like him or his other friends. I just hope to god that Kaoru is alright.

"we tell her about five times a day to not transform, I don't know if she'll listen or not" Momoko says, worried and scared for Kaoru.

"wait what if Kaoru if still at work" Tokie says with hope "we can call her and check"

"I know she isn't there" Strike says " I went there to walk her home and her Boss says she was already gone"

"then tha-" Momoko says while pausing "wait a minute, how did you know where she worked at, we didn't tell you"

"well we…um….w-we….." Strike try's to think of some thing

"we need to know where you girls are" Dan says " we have to make-"

"you guys are stalking us aren't you" Naru says with anger and creep out a bit.

"now's not the time to argue, we have to find out where Kaoru is" Ken says, he thinks for a while then " we go out to her work place and then split up to find Kaoru"

"now that's a good plan" Blink says while looking cool. Blink has been a great brother and friends to all of us but when it comes to Jane he loses it. He has stern and emotionless face all the time. I guess he is one of the guys who doesn't creak a smile much.

"why not use Blink's nose, its big enough for it and he deserves a walk" Jane says while smirking, not again Jane, she loves to annoy Blink but we all know she likes him a lot just wont say it. She is a fun, crazy, hyper, stubborn, mean, kind hearted and gothic girl. . "don't you boy"

"that's it" Blink says with no emotion look but you could tell there was anger "why do you hate me so much, what did I do to you"

"I could come up with lots of reasons of what you did" Jane says "but that would just be a waste of time now wont it"

"you just don't have any reasons" Blink says then he smirked evilly and I swear he was smiling while saying this. . " you just like me don't you but you just don't want to admit it"

"I d-do n-not" Jane says with a blush, we all know she dose and we know Blink likes her too. Why cant they admit it.

"ENOUGH" Strike says with anger. "Kaoru could be out there hurt and alone so we have no time to lose, alright"

"then lets go" Naru says while transforming into Bunny, we join her and then we were off to find our tough, mean and scarier friend.

4 hours later

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Where…..am….I….

I felt cold and a little weak. I open my eyes slowly and look up to find a midnight sky hanging above me. I smile at it then I started to remember what happen to cause me to faint. Where is Butch.

I start to turn around a bit when I found out I was on a branch, in a fucking tree. I almost screamed but then I wound have fallen off. I was pretty high up. I looked down just to get a view of how far I was from the ground I was pretty far up, I cant jump down. Wait a minute I am Power Buttercup. Why aren't I in my outfit.

I must of untransformed. Then where the hell is my belt, that perverted ass hole toke it again. Why the hell did Butch put me up here. I need to get down but how can I.

I could claimed down… alright I'll do it and I been in higher places and I got out it with some injuries. I started to reach the other branch and I didn't hurt myself.

7 minutes later

I was on the nice, safe ground. I wander where I am. I looked around to find out I didn't even know where I was at.

Wait a minute … over there is where I get my lunch at. Yes I can get home but…. What if I don't want to get home. I really don't want to, I want Butch to hold me again. It was nice to know he still loved me but the hunters told us that they were over us. Then why did Butch act like that with me, he almost act as if I was dead and came back to life. That means some one must of told the ruffs we were dead, those ass holes.

I cant believe this, wait until I get my hands on who ever did this. I have to tell the others. Then out of no where I heard a load growl. I turned around to find a black creature staring me in the face.

Oh crap

Momoko/Blossoms POV

Where is Kaoru, she isn't like this at all. I just hope she didn't transform in the open. I am with Strike, Tokie and Jane. We had to separate and I made sure I wasn't not going with Dan, thank god I didn't but Strike is really bothering me. He acts as if he and Kaoru are lovers. Which they aren't, thank god for that.

We are around the park Buttercup crosses to get lunch and be at peace for a while. As we reach the end of the park I hear Tokie yell out "BLACK CREATURE"

I looked over to find a black creature right in front of Kaoru. Strike uses his hunter abilities and runs towards her. Its nice that the hunters love us and all but they are not just in love with us but obsess with us.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV (again)

I start to back up slowly then fast but then Strike the hunter comes out of no where and killed it or scares it off. I hope he knows I still wont love him just cause he saved me. I wish it was Butch cause now he is going to force me home.

I see Blossom and Bell flying towards us and landing. They both come up and hug me. I hate it when they do this.

"stop hugging me, please" I say to them.

"sorry Kaoru" Blossom says " we were just worried about you"

"I'm fine, alright" I say then both of no where Strike grabs my arm tightly and stares me down with anger.

"if you are so fine right now then why didn't you come home after work" he ask "you are never going any where with out me got it"

"you cant tell me what to do" I say, then in 5 seconds, some one had their arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I saw Strike flung into the tree, and was stuck. Ha ha now that's funny.

" don't even think about touching my Cupcake, ass hole" Butch says as his eyes show anger but when he turned to me he showed concern and regret. " I'm so sorry I made you pass out, I will never bite you again….but only if you want me to"

Blossom and Bell were staring at Butch with surprise. I was being hugged and squeeze, and less not forget kisses all over my neck. Blossom and Bell couldn't move at all cause of the shock they are seeing, I guess I was like that at first.

Then Butch grabs some thing from his pocket…, he has a damn cell phone, black with a evil looking dark green skull (I don't even have one). He presses a button and smirks.

"get ready, Cupcake" Butch says to me and starts to kisses my neck where he bit me. He was licking it. After a few seconds some thing comes flying right pass me and Butch, right towards Blossom and Bell. there was others with him. It was a women and two men.

The women look like she was in her 20s, she had dark dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. The oldest out of the men looked like he was in his 20s also, black curly hair and dark blue eyes. The youngest looked 17 years old, he had black curly hair with bright blue eyes.

The oldest man put some thing in front of Blossom and she pass out, he was now carrying her. The youngest got Bell and was carrying her. What the hell is going on.

"hey what are you doing" I say to them, not wanting my friends to get hurt. Butch looks at me and kisses my lips again and pulls apart with a smile

"don't worry, Babe" Butch says nuzzling my cheek with his. "we are just going to take them with us and back to my Brothers"

I don't know what to do but I do know I want to go with him, stupid damn heart. Butch picks me up and kisses my cheek while turning to the unknown vampires, I don't know if they are or not but they got to be vampires. I see my friends untransformed and out of nowhere I feel some thing on my ass, damn it Butch Jojo.

"stop touching my ass, Butch" I say as my cheeks go red. He chuckles and tightens his hold on me. I hear laughter from the unknown vamp's. "why the hell are you laughing at" I say with anger and a glare.

I never ever liked when people made fun of me, I usually beat the crap out of them and dare them to say another word to me.

"oh nothing, we thought it was funny of how you act with each other" the women says "we never seen Butch without him-"

"what were you going to say, Lilly" Butch asks with a threatening look. The women called Lilly, shook her hard back and forth, she looked afraid and sorry.

"before anything else happens lets get going please" the younger boy says while trying not to upset Butch.

"lets all listen to Nick now, and we have to be going back home soon, okay" the older man said.

"fine, I want to be alone with My cupcake any way" Butch says while kissing my cheek again but he stopped like he just figured something out and glared at the oldest man. He shouted at him " VICTOR DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT TOUCHING BLOSSOM PERVERTLY, I WILL KILL YOU AND SO WILL BRICK"

* * *

**_I interrupted again sorry but I will update soon. I also was late at updating cause my little sis's b-day party was happening and I couldn't help but to drink tons of Pop (I love Pop, any kind), we also had cake but the pop was the best cause I had 7-8 cans of pop with caffeine. I couldn't go to sleep for hours._**

**_Well I will update soon and Bloody love's will be updated soon so watch out for it._**

**_SEE YA LATER_**


	4. Truth and Lies

Jane's POV

I HATE HUNTERS

Why on earth did they love the Puffs and not some one else. They are so annoying. I still cant believe they told me what to do and call me my lest favorite word "go find out if you can see where the Ruffs went with the girls and try to get some clues, half breed". Asshole, Blink and Naru had to hold me back from kicking his ass. Then forced Naru and Miyako to stay behind and watch over them. Me and Blink can protect them easily, the hunters will fail at it. I will also kick their ass if they didn't protect them.

They are a family to me, they also don't care if I'm half vampire and half human. I'm also happy about the fact that Strike got flung into the tree, which I'm guessing was Butch who did it cause I know that perverted moron, who loves his Kaoru very much. But the thing I hate the most right now was what Momoko and Miyako told me to do. Things like "to tell Blink your true feelings"," you know what we are talking about Jane" ,and " you love him". I will not ever like a wolf. I don't even know what their talking about.

"hey J, are you alright" I hear Blink say, I forgot he was walking right by me.

"why wouldn't I be and why do you care" I say with confusion.

"oh it's that you were staring off into space and a few minutes back , you almost walked into a poll" he says with a (cute) smile, wait a minute Jane, you don't like him but his eyes are really shiny. Damn it "you better be glad I pulled you out of the way before you hit it"

" thank you " I say , softly while smiling at him.

"and you also better thank me- wait a minute, did you just say thank you" he say surprised

"ya so what" I say with a little blush on my face.

"and your blushing" he say while smirking. That asshole is going to say something mean to me, I'll run after him and kick his ass. I was waiting for him to say something but in stand he kisses my cheek. "your cute when you blush"

"dumb ass" I say while hiding my red face. I hate when my friends are right, DAMN IT

Naru/Bunny's POV

Where could they be and please let them be alright. I hope they come back soon cause I can not take these HUNTERS anymore. They keep on saying over and over again about "this is what they do to humans or they are low life monsters, who deserves to burn in hell for what they are and what they did". how dare they talk about my Blake like that. Even Miyako isn't happy with this at all, she the nicest and kindest out of all of us ,what's to cook them alive and throw them in the sea for the sharks. I'm with her.

I wish Blake still cared about me, I miss him a lot, wait a minute Naru, don't start thinking about him not now or in a another minute, Kaoru told you to be strong and happy as I can be. So I'm going to stop and think about where the others could be. Well all this worrying and sadness is getting me thirsty. All I have to do it find the kitchen but how can I when I'm trapped in a stupid morons home (who has to get a house close to ours).

Tokie's big sister is taking care of the others, me and Miyako cant leave the house cause it for our protection. They just found Strike inside a tree, I think its funny he got stuck in the tree, who ever did that I have to guess Kaoru gave them a thumbs up. I once got stuck in a tree once while playing with my little sister, and Tokie. I was hyper like usual and kept climbing and climbing. I stopped when I heard Tokie's voice yelling "YOUR GOING TO FAR UP". It toke the fire department hours to get a ladder big enough for me. I wasn't even scared at all. I sat there with a big goofy smile on my face. Me and Tokie were 7 years old, . We didn't turned into Bunny and Bell until we were 13. Right after that we got counterparts.

Those were the times, they were great times too. Wait a minute what was I doing again. Oh yeah some thing to eat, wait, some thing to Drink. that's it. I first need to get me and Miyako past the hunters who are now trying to think of some thing in their meeting room. She is watching some news channel. They always bored me, don't know why, I once fell asleep during my science class, we were watching some movie about how the rocks formed or something, my teacher was so mad , he made me stay after school re-watching it. It sucked.

Well back to what I was doing and this time I remember.

"Miyako-son lets see if they have anything to drink" I say to her

"but how are we going to do that" she ask with a confused look "we don't even know where it is"

" we walk around for a while and see if we can find it" I say with my goofy smile " it will be fun also"

"alright it dose sound like fun" she say softly and gets up when we hear a load thump, which was the door being slammed opened. Why did they have to come out now.

"alright girls, why did you lie to use about the Ruffs" Will (loves Tokie but wont get to touch an inch of her)says with anger

"what are you talking about" I say, I was so confuse

"we are talking about the fact that you girls were still seeing the Ruffs" Dan (is in love with Momoko but wont ever get a chance with her)says

"we haven't seen the ruffs for a while and you know what happen and why we have to hide also" I say with sadness and anger. They hunters still didn't listen to what we were saying. They thought we lied to them and we're getting secrets from them to the ruffs. We haven't even been it the same building as the boys. Me and Miyako wasn't happy at all, but then out of no where Cast (the boy who wants Miyako but cant have her) says some thing that shocked both of us.

"we even tried to force you girls to stay away from them by saying They're over you" Cast says. Then Cole (who wants me but wont ever have me) puts his hand over Cast's mouth and has a shock and panicked face.

I froze, I process what he just said in my head over and over again. Blake wasn't over me and the other ruffs aren't over the others. Yes, I feel so happy and anger for them saying that. I could have been in his arms by now safe and sound. Miyako wasn't happy at all. She had tears in her eyes and she was trembling with anger, I know cause of the way she has her hands in a fist.

"y-you told us t-the love of o-our life's were d-done with u-us" Miyako says anger " you were t-the o-ones that lied t-to us"

I never seen her like this maybe sad and crying but never really this angry. I haven't even notice I had tears in my eyes, I was to busy looking at Miyako.. I really didn't notice them. I wanted to kill them but I'm to shock to do that right now and I couldn't stop thinking of what if we did some thing different. Why did we listen to them. Why didn't we question them about it or try to see if it was the truth.

Well why didn't the Ruffs come or try to find us

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I opened my eyes and sat up and stretched. I yarned, now that was a good sleep. I haven't sleep like that for a while. I wander what Miyako and Naru are making, I hope it pan cakes. They are great cooks. They always find a way to get up early to make us breakfast. ….

Wait a minute, I'm not at home with the others, I'm in some type of limo, which is sweet. Where is Bell and Buttercup. Oh my god, me and Bell were looking for Buttercup cause she didn't come home after her shift and then we see her about to be attacked by the black creatures. Strike saves her but starts yelling at her for not coming home on time and tells her she is never leaving his sight then…... BUTCH JOJO, FROM THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS SAVES HER.

He flings Strike into a tree (which was awesome), he threatens him and starts to make out with Buttercup's neck. Then me and Bell got knocked out by some one. How can this happen in only one night. I hear breathing by me. I look up to find Tokie (she is not transformed anymore, so am I) sleeping by me on the limo's long seat.

"your finally awake pinky"

I look across from me to find Butch, laying on his back with Kaoru sleeping on him, she was faced down and she was griping onto his shirt. It was cute but right now I need answers. Before I could do anything I see two other men sitting with a women in the middle. They were all awake.

"B-Butch what are you doing with Kaoru on top of you" I say with confusion.

"she's mine, so I can have her any where I want her to be" Butch says with little anger and he was smiling as he looked at Kaoru. I'm so confused.

"but you guys are over us" I say then Butch looks at me with a "what are you talking about" look.

"are you kidding Pink girl, they boys thought you girls were dead" the man sitting closet to me says.

"we aren't dead and who told you that" I ask, while still being confused and happy. Brick still loves me.

"of course, Brick loves you, Pinky" Butch says while still looking at Kaoru. " why would you think that"

"the Hunters told us you don't want us anymore" I say, while finally realizing, what was happening. " who told you we were dead"

"it was their Ex-girl friends" the other unknown man says "you should have seen all of their faces"

"WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT MEAN VICTOR" Butch yells out angrily, then looking down at Kaoru (again), making sure she didn't wake up. Kaoru never wakes up only when she wants to and gets dragged out of bed.

"n-nothing, s-sir" Victor says, trying to make a fake smile.

"so the Hunters told us, you guys were over us, and your Ex-girl friends told you guys we were dead" I say madly " they tricked both of us into thinking their lies were true"

"I'm going to kill them" Butch says pissed off, I know he is talking about the sluts that use to be their Girlfriends. So I get to go back with Brick.

"where are your other brothers, Butch" I ask, wandering.

"they're off on missions, very dangerous ones, so we had to get spelt up for a while" he answers to me, still staring at Kaoru , smiling.

" why aren't you on one" I ask

"cause he already did his in only a few weeks" the man named Victor says, "so he was given some few small missions until his brothers are done"

"you really are very nosy" Butch says to Victor then he turns to me. "and before you ask, pinky, they are coming back in one day cause they're done"

"really, your telling the truth, not just messing with me" I says with worries.

"I'm not lying" Butch says (still staring at Kaoru with a smile).

Then all of a sudden I see a bright light. I blink a few times and see it was the women's phone. Why did she just take a picture of me.

"I have a good idea, lets make sure Brick and Bliss come here faster" she say while pressing a button.

"what the hell did you just do. Lilly" Butch says pissed again.

"I sent a picture of mister Brick's mate and mister Bliss's mate to them" she says with a scared face.

"now you just ruin their mission. Idiot" the younger boy says

"but its over , isn't it " Lilly says

"yes but we still cant rush them over here, ding bat" Victor says

I guess Brick and Bliss will be here faster, I love it but I don't think Butch, or the others like it very much. But I wander what Bricky is up to.

* * *

Do you like it, hope you do and I promise I will try to update faster. Cause my sisters like to be on the computer for hours and hours. I only get to be on it after school (I'm home first). Its even only a hour and a half. So I have very little time to update but I will try.

Please review and SEE YA SOON I HOPE

I also have only about 5-6 weeks of school left. Yes no more, home work, tests, and studying.

P.S

What Lilly just did was send Brick and Bliss a picture of Blossom and Bell (they were sitting together so they are both in the picture), also Blossom was awake and Bell wasn't, so she was sleeping int the picture.


	5. The Truth and A Club

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I cant believe it, the hunters, who we thought was our friends, they told us our lovers/mates were done with us. I cant believe it, I hope they end up being eaten by the black creatures. I know I'm the nice and kind one but I hate it when people who are suppose to be our friends lied to us.

"you ass hole" Naru screams to the hunters then out of no where the door opens to reveal Jane and Blink standing in the door way. "I hope you rot in hell"

"w-what's going on" Jane says with shock. Blink just stand there shock and a little smirk forms onto his face. He really never liked the Hunters at all.

"these so called hero's lied to us about the Ruffs being done with us when they weren't" I say with anger and sadness.

"I knew that they couldn't ever been over the girls" Jane says with anger "but the real question is why the Ruffs aren't trying find the girls"

"w-what the hell did you tell then you moron" Naru says while she glares at all of them. No its all making sense. Both us and the ruffs were lied to by the hunters.

"w-we don't know what your talking about" Cole says with guilty all over his face.

"tell us or I'm going to bite your lying ass" Blink says while showing his were wolf teeth. The hunters back away a little.

"we have to tell them" Will says while looking at his friends.

"no why should we, they could get hurt going back to them" Dan says with anger and trying to not look at Blink. Then they all started to get into a fight about it. After ten minutes we finally decide to stop them, it was funny that they were yelling at each other.

"just fucking tell us" Jane says with anger.

"we told them you girls were died" Cast says while looking at me with guilt.

"YOU WHAT" Naru says with shock then it turns into anger. After five minutes of silent I walk to the door and open it while dragging Naru behind me, trying to keep her from ripping their heads off. It taking me a lot not to kill them either. Jane and Blink are right behind me.

"I hope you all are happy with what you done" I says with anger and emotionless " cause now we might not get a chance to see the love of our lives ever again"

We all walk out the door while shutting it hard behind us. I hope it's the last time I see those hunters again.

Tokie/Bells POV

OMG OMG OMG O.M.G, Bliss still cares about me and loves me still. I cant wait to see him again. I hope its soon. Momoko just told me everything, I cant believe those so called hero's lied to all of us. They would do anything to make us theirs which will never ever happen. I cant wait to see Bliss but I'm not really wearing cute cloths. I wish I could.

"hey Tokie, do you think they'll come back soon" Momoko ask while staring out the window, while trying to cause they were black.

Butch and his friends left to go to a meeting with some one, Butch told us to stay here or else. They are going to a club that is right in front of us. Why would we want to, do you see what we are wearing. Not club material and we never been to one before. We were always to busy working and trying not to blow our cover.

" I hope cause I'm already bored" I say then I hear a yawn. We both look up to find Kaoru awake. She didn't look to happy, wait she is never happy when she gets up.

"what the hell is all this damn load music coming from" Kaoru says with anger. "and where are we"

"Butch and his friends had a meeting with some one at this club" Momoko says "and he ordered us to stay here"

"is that so" Kaoru says with a smirk

"no Kaoru, lets listen to Butch for once" I say knowing she wants to spy on him. I kind of what to see what the meeting is about but I also don't want to get on the very short temper Butch's bad side.

"I don't what to listen" Kaoru says, still smirking " come on, you girls should know I don't like to follow orders"

"that true but I'm not going to a club wearing this" Momoko says while pointing at her cloths.

"Dose it matter" Kaoru says with 'I don't care' face.

"yes it dose matter, well to me and Momoko" I say. Then the car door knob starts to wiggle. Butch locked it to make sure we aren't going anywhere. "some ones trying to break in"

"really Tokie, I didn't notice" Kaoru says with sarcasm, then the door opens up to reveal, Lilly and another unknown women. She had hazel eyes and blond hair. Also wearing a blue strapless dress.

"oh good, your awake Kaoru" Lilly says with a smile showing her teeth.

"what are you doing" Momoko ask while looking at Lilly and the women.

"I'm going to get you girls into something hot and sexy" Lilly says with another smile.

"huh" I say with confusion.

"we are getting you girls doll up" the women says looking behind her back. Might be making sure no one see them.

"hell no" Kaoru says with anger, then Lilly smirks.

"I knew you were going to say that" Lilly says as she signs.

"please Kaoru, we can spy on Butch" Momoko says with a smile. Kaoru looks like she's thinking hard then lets out a load sign.

"damn it, fine I'll get freaking dolled up" Kaoru says with a frown.

"yes" Lilly says as she grabs my wrist, I grab Momoko wrist and she grabs Kaoru wrist. We were heading to the club doors. When we were in the club Lilly followed the women into a door marked keep out. She push us all down on a chair.

"now lets get started" the women says

I hope they know what their doing. I wander what we will look like, lets hope hot and sexy

An hour later

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Why the hell did I agree to doing this, damn it. I hear gasp and giggles coming from Momoko and Tokie. I am to afraid to look in the mirror but I'm already getting the idea I look good cause Momoko and Tokie are telling me, I look so cute and hot.

"I never knew that was all under those baggy cloths" Tokie says while giggling like crazy and then she turn back to look at her self in the mirror. We really look different.

Tokie is wearing a sparkle white tank top with a black short sleeve jacket that cut right below her boobs and a black Minnie skirt that has sparkle white out lining, also white High heel sandals. She has her white hair down, making her hair go to her but, has it in a black head band. Sparkle white eye shadow with black eye liner, white lips, and mascara, also hanging earrings that have a moon on them.

Momoko, wearing a red dress that stops right below her but, ties around her neck , also hot pink high heels. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Wearing red eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, also red lips, and red heart earrings.

Me, I was wearing green short sleeve shirt that cuts right below my boobs, it had ripped sleeves and showed all of my shoulders and under it was a black tube top, and a green Minnie skirt that had black outlining, also black high heel boots that go right in between me ankle and knee. My hair that was hiding now down , going to my but and had side bangs. Green eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, also black lips and green star earrings.

"why dose my skirt have to be this short" I say while trying to pull it down,

"it makes you more sexy" Lilly says, eyah right it make my look sluty, " now that you girls are ready for some fun, lets go"

Then we walk out of the door, and as we were walking through the crowd, every one couldn't stop staring at us. Another reason why I hate skirts.

"so where is Butch" I ask while glaring at every person who stares at me.

"oh, looks like Kaoru wants to play with Butch" Lilly says, I feel my cheeks get hot.

"I do not want to play with Butch" I say while Momoko and Tokie try to hold their laughter in. "I just want to know where this so called meeting is"

"well its right there" Lilly says as she pints to a table below us which means this place has two levels, we all hide behind the railing , Butch was sitting there with Victor, across from them was a man with two strippers on both of his sides. He was wearing a suit and he had black curly hair and dark brown eyes. They look serious, I never seen Butch look like that before. He does look hot but if I tell him that he'll get more perverted. Out of nowhere Tokie gasps then Momoko and I feel some one pitch my ass.

"what the hell" I say angrily, I turn around to find a group of boys that look about to be in their 20's. "which one of you morons pitch my ass"

"looks like I picked a feisty one" one of the men says while eyeing me up and down. That dumb ass. "now lets have a little fun now, sexy"

"go to hell, ass hole" I say to him while glaring at him.

" that's hurtful" the man says with sarcasm.

"just leave us alone" Momoko says with a glare.

"what if we don't want to" another one of the group says .

" just get out of our faces" Tokie says while glaring at all of them.

"but I want to get in you face and maybe some where else" the man says while all of them eye our chests. Those perverted idiots. I'm going to kill them.

"you will never ever get any where with any of us" I say as I smirk, I kicked him right in the balls. "and might not have any kids"

" YOU BITCH" he screamed as he kneel to the floor while holding what's left of his balls. The others try to help him up but he screams that" it fucking hurts damn it, what are you on girly"

"do you just call me GIRLY" I yell to him with anger, then Lilly taps my shoulder, I turn to her she has a scared look on, she points to the table Butch is at, Butch was staring at us piss off.

" we are dead" Tokie says with fear, then Butch was gone , in seconds he was by my side. He kept staring at me, emotionless.

"what happen" Victor ask right behind Lilly.

"these morons kept hitting on us, when we ask them to stop, they didn't listen just kept eyeing our chests" I say while still glaring at the group.

"they did what" Butch ask coldly, he death glared at the group, they started to back away and ran. But the man who I kicked was crawling on the ground. Then after a few minutes, Butch eyed me up and down. He smirk. "why are you so dress up, cupcake"

"in order to spy on you guys" Lilly says with a smile.

"so you disobeyed my orders, didn't you cupcake" Butch says while wrapping his arms around my waist. He whispers to me, "you look very sexy"

I blushed and Butch kissed my cheek. Momoko and Tokie were trying to hold in their laughter again. Then Butch started to go for the stairs but still had his hold on me. The others followed. I also cant seem to stop blushing, damn it.

"so this is your mate, I presume" the man in a suit said as he glance me up and down then did it to the others. Why the hell are there so many perverts in the world.

"yeah, so stop eyeing her" Butch says with another death glare. Butch sits down with me in his lap. Victor is next to us, then Momoko, after her is Tokie then Lilly.

"what about the other cuties" the suited man ask while looking at Momoko and Tokie.

"those are his brothers mates" Victor says " you know, Brick and Bliss"

"so their off limits also" the suited man says with surprise. "then where are your so called brothers"

"why should I tell you" Butch says holding me close to him.

"no reason" the suited man answered. "now lets get back to business"

"then are your happy with your decision " Victor says with hope its over.

" for now" the suited man says as he gets up with his strippers "lets hope we still remain friends, Butch"

"go to hell" Butch says with out giving the suited man a real answer. He must not really like this guy. Then the suited man was gone

"now that was fun wasn't it" Lilly says with a smile.

"really, Lilly you have to ask that now" I say, I cant believe she is a vampire. Then I feel Butches lips on mine again. After about 2 minutes past he stopped and smirked. "what was that for, pervert"

"lets just say you girls would really should be in the car" Butch says as he licks my cheek.

All of the sudden I hear crashes and screams. I look up to find…..Black creatures every where. You got to be fucking kidding me, damn it,

"what's going on" Tokie says while getting scared.

" lets just say the suited man, has betrayed us" Butch says holding on to me tighter.

"you cant defeat all of them" Lilly says while getting ready to fight. "you have to be crazy"

"that's Butch for you" Victor says while smiling. "I also made a few calls"

"what kind of calls" Momoko ask getting more creep by the black creatures. I was already getting sick of them, I hate black creatures.

" you'll find out in…..three…two…one" Butch says with a smirk. He gets up with me and puts me down on the ground. What is he up to.

Then in seconds a flash of blood red, dark blue, white, and dark purple were seen. Standing right in front of us were, Brick, Boomer, Bliss and Blake.

"toke you long enough" Butch says walking up to the leader.

"we're here now aren't we" Brick says with a smirk. well now we have all of the Ruffs here,to fight black creatures, wish is was a different kind of monster. i also wander if Miyako and Naru are doing all right.

* * *

Hope you like it and please review and for the first weekend of summer break I caught a damn cold. Thanks to the kids at school, so glad I get a flipping break.

SEE YA SOON


	6. Taken again and Love

Jane's POV

I will never trust a HUNTER again. Well I never did cause I never liked them at all. I wander what Naru and Miyako thinking about though. What are we going to do. We still don't know where Kaoru, Momoko, and Tokie are. Well if Butch has Kaoru that means he toke the others with him and Butch will tell his brothers which means they will try to find them.

Wait a minute if the ruffs find us what will happen to Blink. But the other wolfs that tried to kill the boys and girls aren't here. They're dead. That leaves the question if the ruffs will trust him. I know my father will not be happy with me cause I ran away. Well I tried to but got caught by that weird man who turn Kaoru half vampire. I wander if Butch knows.

I just hope my father doesn't kill Blink. I mean I do kind of like him. I just not ready to admit it. Man I need to stop thinking so much, I'm becoming Momoko. Oh no. wont she be happy that I'm thinking more now.

"where should we go now"' I ask suddenly.

"well we could go back to our siblings, I mean they must be worried by now" Naru says

"I guess but what about the others, they're still out there" Blink says, who is walking by me. I don't know why.

" yes but they're with the ruffs" Miyako says " well we know Butch is there with Kaoru so that means the others are with him"

"so I guess we are going home then" I ask with a goofy smile "so lets go faster I'm getting hungry"

I may be half vampire but I still can eat human food. I just have to have blood every day or so. I become I little weaker by day. I remember Kaoru freaked out about having to drink blood when we told her. She refuse so we always sneak blood in her food or pin her down. Which is very hard cause she's Buttercup. She always transforms when we try to pin her down and threatens to use her hammer on us. Which hurts very badly. I should know I got it 4 times. So has Naru, Tokie, Blink, and Momoko.

"how can you be hungry" Blink ask staring at me

"what's so wrong with me being hungry" I say to him a little angry.

"shame on you two, lovers shouldn't fight" Naru says with a smirk. Miyako was giggling right by her. Both me and Blink turn red.

"we're not lovers" Blink says with anger and his face all red. I wander why.

"that what you say now" Miyako says with a kind smile. Then all of the sudden a weird fog was surrounding us. Which made us really dizzy. I fell down and so did Blink. Miyako and Naru were about to transform when Cast and Cole tackled them. Strike and Dan were helping them.

"get off us" Naru yell to them. I started to lose my eye sight. Before I blacked out Miyako screamed.

"JANE, BLINK HELP" Miyako screams but I was already out. I really hate those stalking creepy HUNTERS.

Momoko/Blossoms POV (15 minutes later)

BRICK is here. I cant believe it but I wish he didn't have to fight the black creatures. So I could ran up to him and hug him. I hate damn black creatures. But we are force to hide in the boys bathroom. Which didn't smell good at all. We had to cause the girls bathroom was to far away. I wander if they're all right. I hope they are.

"I thought my brothers socks smelled bad" Kaoru says while trying not to puke "but this beats it"

"sorry girls, but I know the boys would have killed me if I didn't get you all some where safe" Lilly says while plugging up her nose.

"well it could be worst" Tokie says

"how could it get worse" Kaoru says with a glare "we are in a fucking boys bathroom, while our mates are out there fighting the black creatures"

"well when you put it that way, it cant get worse" I say

"I wander if they're done yet" Lilly say all of the sudden.

"lets hope they are" Kaoru says with a boring expression.

"is Kaoru wanting her lover toy back already" Lily says with a smirk. She had to say that. Well it is funny cause I cant stop laughing nether can Tokie.

"shut the fuck up" Kaoru says with a glare towards all of us. "and Momoko you shouldn't be laughing cause you were drooling at the sight of Brick"

"s-so" I say turning red. I glared at Kaoru. "you turn red every time you see Butch"

"I do not" Kaoru says with a glare towards me.

"do to"

"do fucking not"

"do to"

"do fucking not"

"do to"

"do freaking not"

"do to"

"DO FUCKING NOT"

"DO TOO"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Tokie yelled at us. She glare at both of us. Me and Kaoru were still glaring at each other. "stop arguing"

"But she dose" I say with a smirk, Kaoru glared harder at me.

"we know she dose, but you do to"

"I fucking don't blush every time I look at Butch" Kaoru says with a glare towards alll of us.

"Kaoru, sweetie you do blush every time you see Butch" Lilly says, Kaoru steps towards her with anger.

"do you just call me sweetie and I do fucking not" Kaoru says, she was piss off. Wow what we can do in minutes. She is short temper though.

"yes you do and if you kept denialing it, I will tell Butch myself" Lilly says with a smirk " and I know Butch will do dirty things to you cause of this argument"

"f-fine" Kaoru says with her face a light pink color. She is still glaring but at the floor. I wander what will Butch do to her if he found out. Maybe I should tell him myself but that would be rude of me. So I'll tell him if Kaoru ever got me mad or something else.

"do you think they're done yet" Tokie says with a bored face.

"we cant leave until the Ruffs give me the single, alright" Lily says with a smile.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I hate it when their right. I hate the fact that I blush every time I'm around Butch, but then again I kinda do like it. I'm so fucking bored right now. I wander when we can leave this smelly crappy boys bathroom. It doesn't smell good at all. Why couldn't we just take our changes with the black creatures trying to get to the girls bathroom.

"well we could always lie, saying we thought we saw the single and finally get out of this crappy bathroom" I say with a evil smirk.

"they would know if I'm lying" Lilly says "but we could always try it"

"oh no, I'm not going out there with those black creatures" Momoko says shaking her head back and forth.

"but you don't have your belt with you Kaoru" Tokie says, noticing my belt is gone. So Lilly and Tokie are with me, but what about Momoko.

"I know that, Butch toke it" I say with a little anger. "so Momoko are you in"

"no way" Momoko says while looking away from us. "I'm not going out there with the black creatures"

"please" Tokie says with a smile "or you'll be all alone in the boys bathroom"

"alright but I wont like it" Momoko says with anger but turns to me. "your taking all the blame if we get in trouble, Kaoru"

"alright I'll take all the blame" I say " are you happy now"

"very happy" Momoko says with a smile.

We all went towards the door and open it slowly. I got out first then Lilly, Tokie and Momoko. Tokie gasp for some odd reason, she point towards the lifeless black creatures body. There was five of them. All not moving at all. Jeez, the boys work fast.

"this is disguising" Lilly says as I try not to step on the black creatures. The others follow what I do. It toke me 3 minutes to get around them but I did with out making a sound. I'm getting better at this. Then when I was done I looked to see more life less black creatures. Some had their heads off or tear apart, it was cool but a little gross.

"be careful" I whisper to the others, as I tip toe to a table, which was on its side, so it looked like a shield . I heard voices. "hide"

We all hid behind the fallen table. We wait and wait….we saw a man with black eyes and midnight blue hair, wait a minute that's Bill. He was talking to Brick and Victor, then Butch walk to them, so did Bliss then Boomer, and Blake. I hope we don't get founded our. But the other boys sure have change.

Brick, still had his red cap, it was still backwards, and his hair was still the same but a little longer. His blood red eyes the same as ever, he was wearing a black shirt with red flames on the bottom, red long sleeve jacket, and black baggy jeans. They all were the same height as Butch.

Boomer, still had his hair style but it was a little longer. He still had his dark blue eyes, he was also wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, with a black x on the front, also blue jeans.

Bliss still had his white hair in the same style but it was in a wavy style. He was wearing a white shirt with a black skull and black short sleeve jacket, with black baggy jeans.

Blake, still had his dark brown hair spiked down but longer. He was wearing a dark purple and black striped shirt, with black jean pants.

"boys did you have to make it so messy" Bill says with a frown.

"not our faults" Blake says also frowning. "they started it"

"you all sure did finish it" Bill says with a small smile.

"so why are you here" Brick says with a glare towards Bill.

"I cant just stop by and visit you guys" Bill says with a smile, then stops after being glared by all of the ruffs "I'm here to bring you back"

"your lying" Butch says, using his death glare on him. "tell the truth, Moron"

"I am" Bill says but you could tell he was nerves.

"I'm going to ask again, why are you here" Brick says still glaring at Bill. Now I thought they were all friends but I guess I was wrong.

"to keep an eye on you boys" Bill says looking down.

"why, we can take care of our self's" Boomer says looking bored.

"to make sure you don't see the wrong people" Bill says, then Brick sighs.

"we know you guys are trying to keep us from find the puffs again" Brick says with anger.

"how d-did you f-find out" Bill says trying to not look at the ruffs evil glares.

"just fucking right now" Butch says, he was looking very very anger right now, I'm so glad I'm not Bill right now.

"where did you take our mates too" Blake says still glaring at Bill.

"I don't know what your talking about" Bill says still looking away from the ruffs glares.

"you kidnapped the girls after they got done cleaning up from that food fight" Bliss says with anger.

"so where the hell did you take them" Butch says with anger.

"tell us or we'll rip you apart right here and now" Brick says with anger.

"we didn't take t-them any where, I promise" Bill says, I could see him sweating like crazy, that fucking liar. I hope they do rip him apart. I look over at Momoko and Tokie who were trying not to say anything. I was trying not to yell at Bill. After 4 seconds I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"YOU FUCKING LAIR" I yelled to him, jumping up then being pulled back down by Lilly and Momoko. We stayed like still but it didn't work, they knew we're behind the table.

"this is your fault Kaoru" Momoko whispers to me.

"Cupcake" Butch says with a little anger. I'm in trouble, damn it. Lilly pushes me out so I landed on my belly. I'm going to get back at her later. I found Butch standing above me with anger and a smirk. I blushed, I cant believe Momoko and Lilly were right.

"h-hey, Butch" I say, then he helps me up. I'm not a lady, damn it. He wraps his arms around my waist. He was still smirking. Then Momoko runs up to Brick, making him fall down. She is kissing him.

"I missed you, Brickie" Momoko says while kissing him. We were all laughing, not Bill he looked shocked.

"M-Momoko" Brick says, well try to say, cause Momoko still has him in a lip lock. Then Bliss sneaks up on Tokie, picking her up. She goes red, and giggles. She kisses him.

"will you all get a fucking room" I say, then I feel Butch pitch my ass. "Butch stop touching my ass"

"don't want to" Butch says making out with my neck, again.

I then look over at Boomer and Blake. I feel bad for them. They don't have Miyako and Naru yet. I just hope those damn Hunters aren't keeping them prisoner. Then Butch nibbled on my neck again. So I giggled. Damn it (again)

"your giggle is so sexy" Butch says kissing my cheek. Then I look to see Bill gone. Oh no.

"so where did they take you girls to" Boomer ask nicely, he is so much like Miyako. Damn they are made for each other.

"they toke us to some one named Dr. Mad" Tokie says still in Bliss's arms.

* * *

Hope you like it and please review.

There will also be more lover scenes with the other and perverted Butch in the next chapter and don't worry Boomer and Blake will be with Miyako and Naru very soon. :p

SEE YA


	7. A little Game

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

"SHIT" Butch says with anger, his grip on me changes to a perverted one to a protective one. Looks like they know who Dr. Mad is.

"you know who he is" Tokie says still being held by Bliss.

"lets just says we know each other" Brick says, while Momoko hugs him by his neck, smiling like flipping crazy, and a little blush on both Momoko and Brick (he's also still on the ground with her on top of him). "what happen after you girls got there"

"well, we weren't awake but we woke up in a black room, we were chained to the wall, and it was only Miyako, Momoko, Naru, and me in the room at the time" Tokie says cuddling with Bliss, while both blushed. "after a while , Dr. Mad came in with Jane and Kaoru"

"Princess Bitten was there" Blake says, what the fuck are they talking about.

"who the hell is Bitten" I say with confusion. The ruffs just stare at me with a 'she didn't tell you' face.

"you mean Jane's real name is Princess Bitten" Momoko says with shock. "why didn't she tell us"

"she doesn't like being called Princess Bitten" Boomer says " she doesn't hate her name its just she started to call herself that as soon as she started school, she wanted to be normal for a while and since you girls started calling her Jane when you meet her, she just didn't tell you"

"alright so what happen after Dr. Mad came in with Kaoru and Bitten-" Blake says then stops " I mean Jane"

"well they were both still sleeping, but then the black creatures came" Momoko says still holding onto Brick. She kept nuzzling his cheek with her cheek. Brick and Momoko were both blushing. "we made a escape and got lost"

"we found a town but every one was dead, and they were all Were Wolfs" Tokie says

"that's why we haven't seen the were wolfs in a while" Blake says " they were dead"

"well except one" I say while Butch gives me a weird look, all of the ruffs were. "Blink was still alive, we toke care of him, when he woke up we asked him what happen and what was with the box that the rest of the wolfs dead for"

"you mean the one who was trying to kill you girls" Butch says pissed off as hell. Looks like he still remembers Blink and his friends who tried killing us.

"he's good now" Tokie says looking at Butch in anger, knowing he wants to kill him, but Blink's a good friend. "so don't go hurting our friend"

"what a minute what box" Brick says with a little anger, looks like he doesn't trust any were wolf.

"the box that had necklaces in it, like this one" Tokie says while showing her necklace off to the ruffs.

"we all have one, but I don't see what the black creatures want with them" Momoko says with confusion but also shows her necklace to Brick. I feel Butch picking my necklace up to look at it but he still had his other hand on my waist, his hand was slowing going up and down, he touches my ass every time he goes down. Still my pervert moron.

"Blink told us he didn't even know why or what that box was for, so we toke the necklaces for our self's and went home waiting for you boys to come back but the Hunters found us first" I says with anger on the last part of my sentence. "that was it"

"but Kaoru, you didn't tell them that you're hal-" Tokie began to say until both me and Momoko throw a small rock at her. " Ow ,hey what was that for"

" SHUT UP" both me and Momoko yelled to, and glaring at her. The ruffs gave us confused looks and angry ones wanting to know the truth. Butch gives me a nice hug but after a few minutes it turns into a possessive one. He was glaring at me.

"what happen" Brick says looking at Momoko.

"nothing at all" Momoko answered nervously. She was avoiding eye contacted with Brick, like me and Tokie are doing right now.

"what were you going to say my Bella" Bliss ask Tokie, she looks the other way, staring at both me and Momoko, begging for help.

"nothing else happen " I say trying to help all of us out with our mates. "jeez why cant you just leave like that"

" you better tell us now or I'll have to force it out of you, Cupcake" Butch says , grabbing my chin to look at him, with force.

"what's there to tell, nothing else happen" I say trying to look away from his eyes, damn this is so fucking hard. My mate grins evilly and throws me over his shoulders. Boomer smiles towards me.

"you should have told him" Boomer says smiling happily as Butch starts to walk away with me.

"where is Butch taking her" Momoko says still avoiding eye contacted with Brick.

" to force it out of her" Brick says smirking

"what kind of forcing" Tokie says looking shyly and red at Bliss. Bliss smiles and looks at me, I finally got how Butch was going to get it out of me by being a bigger PERVERT. I blush really red and try to get of his hold but then I couldn't see the others anymore. He some how was able to bring me and himself to a empty room.

Maybe I should tell him but then I would be showing weakness, and I can take what ever perverted thing he's going to do to me. I mean….come on...I lasted this far with his perverted hands on me. What more can he do and I'm not scared at all…well maybe a little but its just that I don't know what's going to happen.

All I knew was that I was alone with my perverted possessive hot mate.

Bitten/Jane's POV

I felt wind blowing in my face…..like I was running really fast but I'm not, I cant be. I felt some one carrying me, that might explain why I felt wind blowing in my face. I started to open my eyes fast…..there was Blink carrying me bridal style (I started to blush really hard) while running on top of buildings. What the hell is he doing,…wait a minute, Miyako and Naru were kidnapped by the damn hunters. I pass out, where the hell is this moron going.

"oh your awake, Janie" Blink says to me looking happy, and he stopped running. "are u feeling alright"

"I'm fine, but where the hell are you going" I says looking at him,

"I caught the Rowdy Ruff Boys sent and are going to them" he says smiling like a goof ball. Why did I like him again…..oh yea cause he can make me laugh my guts out, make my feel better, and, he doesn't judge me about being half vampire. There are tons more but they would just make me go red.

"what about Miyako, and Naru" I says worried about them, I really don't like hunters.

"do you think we could defect all of them with out dieing" he says with a frown. I hate the fact that he's smarter then me, but like hell I admit it.

"I guess not but the Ruffs might not know that your good now and think your still trying to kill the girls" I say sounding worried, I hope the girls told them that he's good and on our side now.

"well I haven't really thought about that yet but I'm just concerned about Miyako and Naru" he says with a thinking look, which was really funny. I started to giggle which never really happens to me. He just stares at me with a goofy smile, I love that smile. "what's so funny "

"n-nothing, nothing at all" I say while I stopped laughing.

"your giggle is so cute" he says while hugging me closer to him, I blush again. Damn it.

5 minutes later and he was still hugging me.

"um Blink, remember the Ruffs and the other girls, we have to go get them to safe Miyako and Naru so lets get going" I say with small frown.

"oh yeah, forgot about that" he says with a frown, " I guess I have to cuddle with you some other time"

I smiled and blushed again, damn that idiot.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

"Butch, why are we here" I ask nervously, not knowing what the hell he has planned. Butch smiles and sits down with me beside him, he wraps his arm around my waist as he stares into my eyes. I blushed again, damn it. He starts to kiss my neck, just little kisses but I couldn't help but giggle. He then started feeling up my back with the hand that was on my waist, but his other hand was going up and down my thigh. I started to fall into a trance but after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Cupcake, lets see how long you can last through my little game I have in mind " he says between kisses, he starts to also lick me after every kiss. I could feel him smirking. "it has seven parts of it, do you take the challenge "

"I can last through all seven of them" I say, always taking challenges. I was loved being challenged.

"you already pasted the 1st one" Butch says with a smirk, still kissing me.

"wait, you mean kissing my neck, and feeling me up with your hands was the first part, thi-" I was going to say This was going be easy until Butch BITE MY NECK then start to lick, kiss and sucked his bite mark. I was holding the urge to moan and I was blushing really badly. Out of nowhere Butch's hand went up my shirt and started going in big circles on my belly. I then got pushed down while Butch Bit, Licked, Kissed

Then Suck my neck that was red with bite marks and hickeys. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started moaning. DAMN IT.

"your getting better at this" Butch says with a smirk. Still kissing my neck with each word. "but we could stop if you're going to tell me Cupcake"

"like I said before, what's there to tell" I say growing redder by the minute. Even though I should tell him I couldn't help my other side of me wanting more and more.

"alright then, but I did warn you" Butch says biting me again. Then I felt him grip my thigh hard, I squealed. I cant fucking believe it, he got me to squeal. I felt the hand that was on my belly go higher and higher, oh no. I tried to stop him from going any higher but it was to late, he was holding my breast. My whole face was burning and I started to moan again. Butch finally stopped biting, kissing, and sucking the hell out of my neck, then he kept squeezing and touching both my breasts now (he stopped touching my thigh to go for my other breast).

"…Butch…B-Butch…." I say trying to get his attention but he just kept feeling my boobs up. I could stop him but I don't want to. Then he started to lick my lips, he was just licking for a while until I realized he was teasing me and wanted me to kiss him. After a few minutes I did give in, I pushed myself forwards and kissed him needy. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so I get more of his lips and tongue inside my mouth which I had mine in his. His hands were still feeling my breasts and playing with them for a while until his right hand left to go after my thigh again. He started to go under my skirt and feeling my ass. I started to moan more. I started to grab his hair and playing with it, which he seemed to love a lot.

After a minute of pleasure and Butch feeling me up I heard a load laugh. I pulled away from Butch panting and really out of breath. Butch started to growl, he didn't want to stop. I looked up to see BLINK AND JANE, just staring at us, with wide eyes and blushing. My face was already really red so I cant get any redder but I also didn't even try to get Butch off me. Butch was even death glaring at them, wanting to play with me more. I also wanted that too.

"why the hell are you idiots here" Butch says really mad about being interrupted. Jane stops giggling to glare at Butch.

'hey we didn't know what you were doing" Jane, or should I say Bitten says then she points to Blink, who is still there smiling like an idiot. "and this is the idiot that thought we should go to you two in stand of the others"

"hey I wanted to know what they were doing and what are you doing here" Blink says while depending himself.

"you got to ask that, every one knows Butch is a major pervert" Jane/Bitten says

"what's that suppose to mean" Butch says pulling me onto his lap while his arms wrapped around me. He was glaring at Jane and Blink. "and I was here to know what that asshole, Dr. Mad did to my mate"

"he turned her into a half vampire" Jane/Bitten says really fast and unemotionally.

"WHAT" Butch yells out

* * *

Man I hate the first weeks of school its so hard but I don't get much homework. Well I'm really sorry about not updating….you see I thought that if I started drivers training in the summer thinking it would be easier , it wasn't but I still past.

Please don't get mad, cause now I have more time to update, well not much since school started but I will try. I also been getting drama at my school from a boy I'm crashing on. He likes to annoy me and has been for the past 2 years but I started to get feelings for him the second year but didn't want to have them but I finally admitted it 2 days ago. Even though every body already knows, well except him. I'm really really shy

Hope you like it and get ready for SCARY and EVIL…Boomer and Blake in the next chapter. The HUNTERS also get what's coming to them

SEE YA SOON …...I HOPE


	8. Blood and Anger

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

….where am I, all I remember is walking with Blink and Jane when we all started to feel dizzy and I screamed out for them. That means the Hunters did this, to stop me and Naru from finding the boys.

Wait a minute, where's Naru. I look around to find myself in a big room with an old castle like design. It had a earth like theme, I looked around hoping to find Naru but I was alone. I walked towards the door when I felt I tug around my neck, I see a gray necklace with a huge chain hugging around it connecting me to the bed I was on.

They locked me up, I cant believe this. I know they wanted to keep us safe and all but that doesn't mean to chain us up. I need to get out of here and fast, then find Naru and get the heck out of here. How I'm I suppose to though. I sat on the bed holding the chain and had tears swelling up in my eyes.

I cant cry not here, I have to find a way out. I could transform but they…OMG they didn't take my belt, yes. I cant believe they didn't take it, wait why did they. Oh well I can get out of here. I transformed into Bubbles. I used my wand to break it off, which it did really easily. I flu to the door and tried opening it but it was bolted shut.

10 minutes later….how is this door not breaking from any of my attacks, maybe I am weak. I always relayed on my friends and…..Boomie. No I wont stop or quite trying to get out of here even if I have to use every bit of my powers to do it. I will use all my powers at once and break it down.

I backed up from the door a lot and got ready to attack when the door open with a load thump breaking what ever was holding the door shut. I gasped at what I saw standing in the doorway.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"he turned her into a half vampire" Jane/Bitten says really fast and unemotionally.

**"WHAT"** Butch yells out

"that was suppose to be a secret wasn't it" Jane/Bitten says slowly while looking back and forth between me and Butch.

"yes, and thanks a lot, you really helped me out alright" I say with sarcasm, then Butch tighten his grip on me and forced me to turn to face him so my legs are wrapped around his waist. He looked worried and pissed off as hell.

" leave right now or I'm going to put my foot up your asses" Butch says while looking at Blink and Jane, they walked right out, being scared as hell at Butch. He turned back towards me and frowned. He went right towards my neck, he just kissed it for a while then bit into it. I held back a tiny scream, after a few minutes I gotten use to it. Few more minutes later and he takes out his fangs, which I swore it felt like more then just 4 sharp vampire teeth biting into me but I ignored it for now.

"damn it, why didn't I realize it earlier, I even fucking taste your blood" Butch says while licking off some blood from the corner of his mouth. He went to my neck again but he just licked it, healing it like always.

"Butch, I fine, nothing else happen to me" I say while blushing a little at him. He stops licking me and started right into my eyes. "I'm just a half vampire now, that's all"

"your sure your okay with being a half vampire " Butch says while staring at me then frowned at me, becoming pissed off again. What did I do. I nodded and smiled at Butch while blushing a little.

"you haven't been having blood have you" Butch says while getting closer to my red face. I looked away from him, trying my best not to say yes. "I will force you to Cupcake, you have to drink blood"

"I don't fucking want to" I say while glaring at Butch. I don't hate vampires, I just hate drinking blood from actually living people.

" you don't have a choice" Butch says as he takes his wrist and bites into it, getting blood. He stops biting his arm to look at me with worry. "drink it"

"No, I cant drink it, I don't even think I can drink your blood" I say while trying to not look at his wrist. I cant do it, I cant drink blood from the person I love even if I have to. I don't know why I just cant.

"I know it taste bad but just drink it to get it over with" Butch says as he kisses my cheek then lips but I just shake my head, refusing again. Then he starts to yell. **"AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH VAMPIRES THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FUCKING DRINK IT"**

**"I DON'T A HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM WITH VAMPIRES"** I yelled at him while still looking away. **"I DON'T SEE WHY I NEED TO SO MUCH, I'M JUST A HALF VAMPIRE"**

**"JUST FUCKING DRINK IT, IT WONT KILL YOU "** Butch yelled out while frowning. **" JUST PLEASE DRINK IT, DAMN IT, I CANT FUCKING LOSE YOU AGAIN"**

**"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DRINK BLOOD SO BADLY THEN FINE I FUCKING WILL"** I yelled out but didn't go for his wrist, I bite into his neck. I didn't even know I had fangs but here I am sucking blood from my mate. I have my arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms are around my waist. I guess Butch is the only one who can force me to do things I would have never done. that's all right though cause I can force him into things he hates also.

You know his blood isn't that bad…its spicy, bitter, and sour apple, yummy, my favorite.

**Momoko/Blossoms POV**

"Blossy, I missed you too but we have to stop…for now, alright" Brickie says while I'm kissing his neck and sucking on it a little(Brick is sitting on one of the unbroken chairs while I'm in his lap), what can I say I missed him a lot. He doesn't seem to mind me doing it either but Jane and Blink are here but with out Butch and Kaoru.

"But Brickie" I wined to him making him blush and smile at me. He likes my wining.

"you can play with Brick some other time but right now we're kinda in a hurry" Jane/Bitten says who grin at me then smirked at Brick. "isn't that right Brickie"

"Princess Bitten is right Blossy but we can have more fun later" Brick says while Jane starts to glare at him and shakes.

"you told them my real name, I thought I ordered you not to, asshole" Jane/Bitten says while still glaring at Brick.

"I didn't really tell them actually it was Blake and your not the boss of me, Bit-" Brick trying to say Bitch but I covered his mouth with my mouth and Blink covered Bittens mouth with his hand, he's still to shy. I stop kissing Brick and smile knowing I'm blushing and so is he.

"now that that's settled can we get on what's so important that got you all crazy" Bliss says, then he looks at, Brick, Bitten, Blake, and me. "well crazier"

"HEY" me, Blake, and Bitten yelled out at Bliss giving him the glare, Brick just rolls his eyes, and rubs my back in a comforting way.

"I was just telling the truth, jeez" Bliss says while avoiding Bittens, Blake's, and my glares, then Bliss hugs tighter to Tokie, kissing her forehead.

"just be quiet so Blink, and Princess Bitten can tell us what's going on" Boomer says while shaking his head at all of us with a small smile. Jane/Bitten glared at him while Blink held her to kept her from going off.

"are all of you familiar with the Hunters" Blink ask while still holding onto Bitten.

"what about those sick morons" Brick says with a glare, while I kissed his cheek to make him happier.

"they kidnapped Miyako, and Naru" Blink says while Bitten stopped trying to kill Boomer and backed away slowly. I turned towards Blake first seeing him showing his fangs, twitching his left eye, and his whole body shaking. He had anger, so much anger, in his eyes. I turned towards Boomer to see his eyes, darker blue, way darker, and his fist turning dark midnight blue from some kind of power, the scariest thing of all was he held no emotion in his face not even in his eyes. I felt a chill go up my spine.

**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP THEIR HEADS OFF AND TAKE OUT THEIR DAMN HEARTS WITH MY OWN HAND"** Blake screams with so much anger I had to shield my eyes. Boomer stayed still and just walk towards Blink and Jane, they were staying still themselves afraid of angering the beast.

"where are they" Boomer says with no happiness in his voice, staring emotionless at them.

"I already sniffed them out" Blink says while avoiding eye contacted with Boomer.

"so what are we fucking doing here then , mutt, lets get going" Boomer says, glaring at Blink. I turned towards Brick, he starts to get up but was a little shaky. We all start to follow Boomer, as he goes towards where Butch and Kaoru are.

"I n-never knew Boomer c-can be this scary" I say holding onto Brick s arm.

"even the kindest, sweetest, and warm hearted people can have darkness deep inside them" Brick says as he fixes his cap on his head. "so its best to never anger them"

"I'll remember that" I say, "but I'm more worried about Miyako and Naru right now"

"they are all right, trust me it takes a lot to force you girls to give up" Brick says, then puts his cap on my head. I blushed more and smiled at him, I love him so much. "and we wouldn't have it any other way"

I hope he's right about Miyako and Naru though because I wouldn't be able to live with out Miyako's kindness or sweetness, and Naru's crazy or hyper self.

**Kaoru/Buttercups POV**

**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP THEIR HEADS OFF AND TAKE OUT THEIR DAMN HEARTS WITH MY OWN HAND"** Blake screamed out making me jump a little and forcing me to take my fangs (still not used to saying that) out of my mates neck. I wander what the hell is going on and who is Blake going to kill.

"what the hell" Butch says still holding me by my waist. I still had my arms around Butch's neck and when I look at him, I couldn't help but stare at his dark green eyes, that looked like emeralds to me. He smirks at me while staring into my eyes, I blushed so hard, I looked away fast. He chuckles and grabs onto my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Cupcake, are you getting shy on me" Butch says while smirking at my now red face. Damn it, I am getting shy and of course its just around him.

"like hell I am" I say to him with a glare that wasn't my best one, at all. He kisses my cheek and then my lips, but we both hear the door opening up to find…..an Beastly angry and demon like Boomer standing there but what freaked me out even more was the fact that his face held no emotion and thats fucking scary. You see Bubbles and Boomer are nice, kind, and sweet people (Boomer might be a little more meaner and rowdy but still gentle) but when pissed off the whole damn world is going to die by their own hands. What the hell happen to him.

"what the hell are you dumb asses looking at, let get going or do I have to force you" Boomer says with no happiness or even sweetness, it was emotionless. Now I know what can scare me…pissed off Boomer.

* * *

Damn, I'm getting scared as hell myself. Well hope you liked it and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have some D's in my classes and I'm trying to bring them up or face the wrath of my demon-like mother. I also am dealing with some love issues, which I'm not use to at all, I'm still crushing on the same guy since the beginning of the year, who I haven't seen in a while, meaning that I'm missing him terribly. I'm also going to make more BoomerXMiyako/Bubbles and BlakeXNaru/Bunny love scenes cause I'm been feeling there isn't enough of them in this story.

My Birthday is coming up (on Monday) and I cant wait for tomorrow which is my b-day party.

So SEE YA LATER and please review


	9. Saving Them

You know I never really said anything about what Bell, Bliss, Bunny, and Blake are like in my views so I just want to get it straight about what I think they are like. I also want to put them down so I can have a good look at who they are.

Tokie/Bell: a shy, sweet, preppy/Gothic, and a little bit Bitchy but she can still be sweet and kind when she cares for you, like Bliss. Also a bit motherly towards Bunny considering they are childhood best friends.

Bliss: a shy gentlemen but is a bit of a show off, silent type of a guy, and a little bit of a smart ass but not as bad as Brick, Butch, and Kaoru/Buttercup (I'm a smart ass to much not like Butch or his mate).

Naru/Bunny: well she is crazy, hyper, insane, nice, girly/tomboy/gothic, and evil when she wants to be. If you meet her, you would think she was a moron but not all that's just her being Goofy , and she loves to do the most craziest things that sometimes gets her in trouble.

Blake: is a psycho, crazy, hyper, rude, and Goofy Dude. He is also a crazy boy that will always get in trouble and is a very insane dude that you would think he needs mental help and put in a straight jacket (I have one of my own) but not always insane, mostly when he's sleeping.

* * *

Tokie/Bells POV

Oh my god, I never knew that Boomer could look so, so Beast like. I thought the scariest Rowdy Ruff was Butch but Boomer, he looks so gentle and sweet. That's a lot coming from me but I'm nice only around Bliss cause I LOVE MY MAN. Well still boy but he doesn't really look like a boy, none of them do. I'm proud though that I fell for a Ruff, I just love bad boys but Bliss isn't that mean.

Right now we're on our way to save Miyako and Naru from the hunters. Actually I thought we would have been running there but all we been doing is walking. Even Boomer and Blake are walking but they are still angry as hell right now. Its been pretty quiet though, I never seen them this quiet though, its kind of nice.

"**DAMN IT BUTCH**" Kaoru yells out, red in the face, I turn towards them still holding onto my Bliss's arm. About 5 minutes ago he was walking behind Kaoru staring at her ass (such a perverted boy ) now he has both his hands on her hips, as we walk. Kaoru try's to take his hands off but all Butch dose is smirk and start to go up and down . She blushes even more and still has her hands on his. " B-Butch stop i-it"

"I know you love it Cupcake" Butch says still smirking like a moron. Even though Buttercup/Kaoru is mean, powerful, strong, and a smart ass, but she still has weaknesses and Butch is one of them.

" Perverted dumb ass" Kaoru says as she gives up trying to stop Butch and his hands still moving up and down. I notice a grin on Kaoru's face and her face still red.

"you damn morons, focus on saving Miyako and Naru" Boomer says with a cold voice not caring at all about our feelings.

"hey don't think we're not worried about Miyako and Naru" Kaoru says to Boomer with a glare. ""we all want them back alright "

"enough alright, before we all get into a useless fight" Brick says with his arm around Momoko waist. It became silent again but Kaoru who still was blushing hard by her perverted mate. Then it broke again after a minute or two.

"so what's the plan" Momoko says with a grin, the boys all looked at each other, well except Boomer and Blake who are still scary as hell right now. They all looked suspicion. Damn that means something bad is about to happen.

"we are dropping you off some where safe, when we go and save Miyako and Naru back from the hunters" Boomer says, still with the same cold voice. We all stop to find out we are in front of our home for the past year. They were planning this from the start.

"like hell I'm going to stay and do nothing, damn it" Kaoru says, pissed off. She really doesn't like being treated like a weak girly girl.

"you have no damn choice" Butch says as he grabs her waist with both his arms. "your never going to fucking go near those hunters again"

"I am not fucking weak" Kaoru says while kicking and trying to get out of Butch's arms.

"we can do it though" Momoko says as she looks at Brick, still wearing his cap. "we can fight, we want to help Miyako and Naru."

"I know you can fight but I'm not going to have you almost get captured by those damn idiotic hunters" Brick says while looking angry for a moment before giving Momoko a kiss on the lips, making both of them blush. I turn towards Bliss who was not looking at me, I tugged on his arm hard enough to get him to turn around.

"Naru is a sister to me, and Miyako is the most sweetest girl I have ever meant" I say while looking Bliss in the eye. "I'm going to help them"

"No your not Bell, I am your mate and I don't want you getting anyway near the hunters again" Bliss says as he picks me up while I start kicking like Kaoru was still doing.

"**LET ME THE HELL GO BUTCH JOJO" **Kaoru says with a pissed off glare, trying to stop Butch from walking towards the front doors. I was doing the same, while Momoko kept screaming at Brick to allow them to go.

"You are not going Momoko, your going to stay here and wait for us to come back" Brick says as Boomer opens the door and steps aside.

"**WE CAN FUCKING FIGHT, I AM NOT STANDING BY WHILE MY BEST FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE" **Kaoru screamed as Butch struggles to keep her from hitting his face. All our sibling looking at us from the small living room. Butch walks towards the small table in the kitchen/dining room and puts her down with her still kicking and struggling. Butch held onto her hands against the table, keeping her from moving.

"**I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO KAORU" **Butch says as Kaoru glares at him.

"**WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE SO WEAK, WE DON'T ALWAYS NEED PROTECTION, I WANT TO FIGHT " **Kaoru screams and try's to get Butch's hands off hers, then he ties both her hands up in hand cuffs. **"YOU ASSHOLE, I FUCKING HATE YOU"**

"Sis, just stop it" Sho says to his big sister, he knew Kaoru's feelings for Butch, its was that she loves him. Butch hands the keys to Sho and walks out the door with out showing his face. I didn't notice at first but Bliss cuffed me too and so was Momoko. They all walked out the door without saying a word to us. Bliss gave my key to my sister and Brick gave Momoko's little sister the keys to Momoko cuffs.

"Kaoru, how could you say that" Sukie says, my sister is the total oppisite of me, she's a lady, smart, kind, bossy, show off, and a bit preppy. "you love Butch , you all love your mates"

"Kaoru I know you were angry and I also know how you can get when your angry but that's just wasn't right" Momoko says while looking down. "maybe we shouldn't of screamed at them like that, they only wanted us safe"

"they think we're weak and cant fight at all" Kaoru says glaring at us but had a very sad face behind it. She can try to hide her feelings but I knew her long enough to know when she lies and what she truly feels. We all can, we are becoming more like sisters,

"sis, it still isn't right to say that" Sho says going closer to Kaoru.

"how that hell would you know" Kaoru says, glaring at her little brother.

"because me and Dai were both spying on you when you were telling mom about Butch" Sho says with a small smile, Kaoru stopped glaring but looked more sadder then ever. "I know how you feel about him"

"they think we are weak and cant protect ourselves" Kaoru says, still mad about it.

"y-you may b-be weak b-but " Naka starts to say shyly but strengthens up, Naru's little sister, she was totally different from Naru, she was kind, very shy, and smart. "your hearts are far from it, you are brave and no matter who is in the w-way you, none of you give up, your girls may not be the strongest but you're the strongest at heart"

Kaoru starts to look down hiding her face from us. We allowed it. I looked at Naka, she is so much different from Naru. She must miss her sister too. We all do, Miyako and Naru are part of our family.

Bunny/Naru's POV

I want out, I want out, I want out, and I also want some cookies for some odd reason. Maybe I can see if they have any Cookies, or maybe some Pizza. Wait a damn minute, first I have to find Bubbles. I am already transformed into Bunny. I don't like being in this room at all, its making me actually sane. I must get out and find Bub's.

I will charged at the door with all my might and be free, … and maybe find some thing to eat, like cookies. Wait why did they leave my belt here. They are up to some thing and I got to find out. I need some food really badly. I will just break the door down, it doesn't look strong at all and when I do I can find Bubbles and go back to my Blake.

An hour later, and this door still isn't fucking down, I even used my spiky bat and nothings happening. This is so hard, I hate being so weak, even though my whole arm is numb. I actually gotten used to it. Maybe I should take a nap like when me and Bell went up against the rock monster when it was attacking our school. We couldn't do it but I left Bell to handle it when I went to sleep for a good 20 minutes when I got the strength and a plan to destroy it but Bell wasn't happy at all. Then the next day after that I meet my Blake again, he toke me as his mate.

I started to doze off when I heard the locks to the door to my room being unlocked. it's the Hunters here to keep me away from Miyako and my friends, also my Blake. Well that wont happen because I grabbed my bat and hit the hunter that waked in and kept doing it.

"you Asshole, this is what you get for taking my lover away" I say to him as I hit and hit when I heard Bubbles telling me to stop. They brainwashed her, those monsters.

"**BUNNY**, stop it, he's here to help" Bubbles says as she pushes me off. She walks towards the hunter who is getting up. Wait a minute he doesn't look like any of the hunters I seen before. "are you okay, I'm sorry about Bunny but she just a little bite anger at the hunters"

"its alright, Miya, I understand why she attacked me ,she has never meant me before and My little sis might of never mention me yet" the dude says as I finally get a good look at his face. He had dark green eyes that wasn't as dark as Butch's was and grassy green hair that very messy. "looks like I have to get her later, right now you girls need to get some where safe"

"I still don't get it" I say with a clueless face. Bubbles signed and the freaky boy just laughed. He stops and looks at me while he grins like a goof.

"I'm Kaoru's Big brother Dai" Dai says, wait, Kaoru said her parents and her Big brother died.

"Y-you're a damn zombie" I say with a shocked looked, "that's so flipping cool"

"Bunny he isn't a zombie, he is now part B-Black creature" Bubbles says, you got to be kidding, that cant be true at all. "he is also part vampire but don't worry, he's here to save us"

"mmmmm" I say, thinking hard about this, I might never ever think this hard again, well I think I did once, when I was asked which kind of soda I wanted. I walked up to Dai, he was tall and a bit muscle, I stared at him for a bit then I …slapped him in the face. He gave me an really familiar glare I know very well and then I smiled. "yep, your Kaoru's Bro"

"why the hell did you have to fucking slap me then" Dai says while still glaring at me. I smirked at him, then Bubbles started to giggle, she figured it out.

"Dai, you have the same glare as your sister dose and maybe Sho glares like that you both do " Bubbles says while still giggling. Dai then grins again.

"so Kaoru and Sho are alright then" Dai says while smiling at that. " that awesome, I was so worried about them"

"don't worry, Kaoru's lover would never ever let any one harm her" I say, then Dai smile disappears and he looks shocked and angry.

"L-Lover" Dai says as he left eye twitches. Bubbles hits my arm nicely.

"Bunny, why did you say that" Bubbles says while freaking out.

"its true though, and the way he kisses, licks and sucks on her, you know he would never let any harm come to her" I say with Bubbles trying to shut me up by covering my mouth but I lick her hand.

"Kaoru's lover is a pervert" Dai says still twitching.

"he's a big pervert, the biggest pervert and possessive too" I say and Bubbles then really hits me " "OW…what the hell was that for"

"do you want Dai to like or hate Butch" Bubbles says, I smile.

"but you have a lover too, so do I, we all do" I say with a big grin.

"looks like I have some boys to talk too" Dai says, Bubbles looks fearful while I look happy. Then we hear a big crash. "come on, lets go before they find us"

"do you think they found out" Bubbles says with a sad look. We start going towards the opposite direction of the sound, I go towards the sound.

"**BUNNY**, what are you doing" Bubbles says grabbing my arm, as her and Dai stop.

"see what was that sound" I say trying to walk towards the sound again but this time Dai stops me, " come on, don't tell me you not curios of what that was"

"I guess I am" Bubbles says with a pout.

"well it wont hurt to look alright" I say with a smirk. "its time we stop hiding from everything alright"

"ummmmmmmmmm…. Alright then" Bubbles says with a smile" but lets keep it down alright and just watch"

"well looks like we are going towards the sound" Dai says with a grin, letting go of me and walking towards the big crash. We start to run there after huge explosion was heard. Dai grabbed me and Bubbles wrists and in a matter of seconds we were at a top of some stair case that curved then went straight down, the front door was gone a big smoky hole was there.

"Damn it, do you want the hunters to hear you, idiots" a girl said voice said, that sounds Like Jane. Yes she came to save us then that means. The smoke was every where so we couldn't see anything.

"didn't you already fucking hear that I want to fucking kill them and make sure that never touch our girls again" a boy says ,very pissed off might I add, I know that voice any where its…

"**BLAKE" **I screamed with a cry of joy. Bubbles smiles and starts to cry happy tears. They came for us. I'm going back to my Mate and so is Bubbles.

"**BUNNY" **Blake shouts out with out any anger. Then the smoke clears to reveal The Rowdy Ruff Boys along with Jane and Blink. I blushed a deep red at how Blake looks and Bubbles blushes too, so dose Blake, and Boomer.

"**BOOMIE, YOUR HERE" **Bubbles says while smiling really big, Boomer smiles with a blush on his cheeks. I couldn't stop smiling either. Bubbles starts towards the stairs along with me. Dai walks,. I almost forgot about him. I never knew you could go this fast down stairs.

"**GRAB THEM" **Strike shouts, and me and Bubbles are grabbed by the hunters.

"**LET ME GO, LET ME GO. LET ME GO,LET ME GO" **I shout at Cole trying to get out of his grip. I want my Blake. They push us aside, forcing us behind them while the other hunters come out.

"let me the fuck go, I am so tried of this" Bubbles says, did she just swear , damn. I love it.

"**LET HER THE HELL GO" **Boomer says with no emotion at all. That's….just scarier . I don't like this kind of Boomer. Then I see Blake charging at Cole and Boomer coming for Cast. Then the hunters charge at the other Ruffs.

The fight now begins and looks like nobody can stop it.

* * *

I'm sooorry that I haven't been updating at all its just that its been a hard year but now that its winter break I have lots of time. i will be updating very soon. have a great Chrismas

**SEE YA SOON (very soon)**


	10. Mothers and Love

_**Authors POV (about an hour after they had left)**_

_**Every one was in the living room, waiting, waiting for the Ruffs to come back safe and sound. They all were watching TV, trying to get calm but all failed but the only one that wasn't there with them was Kaoru, she was in the bathroom because it was the only one with a lock. The others tried to get her out, some of them had to go but she wouldn't. they heard crying but they couldn't get her out. Every thing was going depressing …until the door burst open. **_

"_**They're Back" Tokie shouts and rushes with Momoko at her side, all happy but they see Dai, , holding Jane/Bitten bridal style, they all looked shocked and worried , Jane/Bitten had a bloody arm and leg. Bubbles was piggy back riding Bunny and past out, looking very sad and broken. But what shocked them the most was they all had been crying very hard and still are. **_

"_**w-where are the boys" Momoko ask very worried like. Bunny starts crying even harder. Dai looks away. **_

"_**they told me to get them some where safe" Dai says while looking away. Ken and Sho move so they can put Bitten /Jane on the couch. As he sets her down, Bunny puts the past out Bubbles on the other small couch. Bubbles actually cried her self to sleep.**_

"_**what happen" Tokie ask while a few tears dropped from her eyes. **_

"_**they finished the hunters in ten minutes with out killing them in the process, then some group of really strong looking punks that the Ruffs must of known cause they weren't happy about it, they fought for a bit but after a good 30 minutes, they damn Punks started to transform into really sick looking monsters, then the boys started to lose a bit" Dai says slowly, while taking some breaths, " but after Butch got stabbed and Brick got knocked by some kind of energy force, they looked ticked but Boomer shouted at me and threaten me to take them some where safe, I did"**_

"_**B-Butch g-got St-Stabbed" Kaoru says, every one looks to see that she's been there all along but secretly, not wanting them to know. She had puffy eyes and was still crying. She looked very worried like all of us are. She starts towards the door wanting to find Butch. Dai stops her, "D-Dai"**_

"_**Sis, don't if Butch found out I let you go out there by yourself he will kill me, they all are coming back, I know it" Dai says when Sho comes out of no where finally realizing him, and hugs him, shouting Your Alive. Kaoru hugs him too, hoping he is right about Butch and the other Boys being alright. **_

_**Naru hugs both Momoko and Tokie while they hugged her back, then Naru rushes to Naka, hugging her while still crying. Kuriko hugs her big sister trying to make her feel better. Tokie gets a hug from her big Sis. **_

_**All were hoping and begging for the Ruffs safe return.**_

_**Three Hours later**_

**Blossoms/Momoko's POV**

"please be okay, Please" I say crying still and I look at the door for the 50th time. I cant sleep at all, none of us, only our siblings. There are only two rooms, so the boys in one room and the girls in the other. Miyako is seating by me, shaking, and Tokie next to her stilling crying, while Naru is beside her silencing crying. Kaoru is sleeping on the other couch in the living room of our small rented home, with only two bedrooms, one bathroom. She cried her self to sleep and still is shaking. She hates the fact that the last she said to him was she hated him. It wasn't true at all.

"girls a-are you still awake" Jane/Bitten says limping out of the room with red puffy eyes and had been brought to the bedroom by Dai.

"Did w-we wake y-you" I asked her, wrapping my tears away so she wouldn't see them. Miyako looks up at her, faking a smile. Naru keeps watching TV trying to block out every thing. Tokie looks at Jane then looks back at the TV. Jane shakes her head and walks closer to us.

"I couldn't cause of my damn injuries but I thought I should camp here with you all for now" Jane says, trying to avoided talking about the Boys.

"well Kaoru just went to sleep, and we are just watching some TV" I say with a small smile. She smiles back but she looks at her hands for some reason. She looks nerves, like she's holding something in. " Jane, what's wrong"

"I know who that group is that went after the boys when they had just defected the Hunters" Jane/Bitten says with sadness. She looked sorry for some reason. "I'm sorry I never told you girls about it but the Ruffs wouldn't let me, they were scared about it some how, I'm s-sorry"

"it's a-alright, I mean the ruffs did stop you from saying anything" I told her then Miyako lifts her head from my shoulder.

"w-who are th-they a-and w-what did they w-want from our boys" Miyako ask like a whisper. She has been silence for a while.

"they used to be the Ruffs rivals, they work for the same side but they always fought and the Ruffs always lost" Jane says while looking mad. "the ruffs didn't like that they kept on going easy on them, acting as if they were just kids"

"why did they g-go a-after the Ruffs t-then" Naru ask, really softly.

"the Ruffs disappeared about five months after becoming vampires at the age of 13 teen but came back when they were around 15 teen, they didn't even try to fight with them, this groups was really dangerous and really to nice" Jane/Bitten say " this group was called by my father the ' Fallen Angels' , there was 6 monster there, all claiming to be Angels that fell down from the skies"

"who are they" Tokie as, Jane started looking at the ground in anger and disbelief.

"there were all girls, each one was 2 years older then the Ruffs" Jane says as if she thought we would get jealous, well of course we will.

"don't t-tell me that the b-boys had more past lovers that a-are going to hate us" Naru says with worry still in her eyes. How many past girlfriends do the ruffs have.

"that's what I thought you girls were going to think, actually there was nothing romantic between them at all " Jane says as she chuckles a little " I remember watching them, laughing at how the girls smacked them on the head for being immature all the time"

What the hell were those girls to the boys, I just hope they really don't feel anything for them. I will just lose it. I'm glad though cause if Kaoru was awake, she would be more upset and angry, at her self and maybe Butch.

"I realized, along with my father that the Angels were acting motherly to the Ruffs and after an month the boys actually started to kind of think they were their Moms" Jane says then looks at Kaoru for some odd reason. "the boys had kept talking about you girls, saying mean stuff and always wanting to beat the Puffs and sometimes the Angels, their so called mothers noticed that the boys liked you girls, but kept their mouth shut, when they left, the Angels were sad that their little trouble makers were gone, of course when they came back, they realized the ruffs were growing up, they also picked their future mates for them, which you girls have already meant, they Ruffs put up with them for almost a year, Bliss and Blake were the first ones to disappear after a good 6 months after being with the snobs, the Angels was not happy at all, when they found out that the Ruffs wanted You girls, the angels thought the boys were over their little baby crushes"

"the Ruffs just couldn't stop thinking about you girls, the other three ruffs that were left, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, were going to get you girls after 7 months went by, they still wanted you girls and decide they couldn't deal with the bitchy snobs that their mothers choose for them any longer" Jane says with happiness and a little mad. "so the Angels gave the boys a choice, they can go find you girls, mate with you all, and never ever be their sons again, or stay and still be their sons and with the bitchy snobs"

"the b-boys choose u-us" Miyako says as, we all turn bright pink. That means the Angels are mad at us.

"yep, every one thought they boys would choose to stay but the boys didn't even think about it, and just went to look for you girls, of course the Angels were angry and disappeared, the bitchy snobs were the only ones that knew where the Angels went" Jane says with a smile. "I was friends with the Angels and the Ruffs and when the Angels ask me to side with them, that the Ruffs were to mate with the bitchy snobs, I said no and wanting the Ruffs to find their own lovers"

"That's so cute" Tokie says with a real smile, liking that Bliss choose her. I cant believe a mother would do that, my mom wouldn't even dare. If she was here.

"that's so…..s-so …..confusing" Naru says, becoming a little bit her self. Maybe I can sleep tonight, but I hope they gotten stronger then the Angels. We all had smiles but a little bit of sadness left in our eyes. Then tons of very mature womanly voices were heard, coming from outside.

"what t-the fucking he-hell" a really tired Kaoru says, grumpy and still very shaky and sad.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"what t-the fucking he-hell" I say with angry and grumpy, I was having a great dream with Butch now this crap. I grabbed the pillow that I had cried into and put it over my head and stuffed my face into the couch. I need sleep, I want to go back to my dream Butch. Even if it wasn't real, I can get my mind of Butch g-getting stabbed. He's alright, I know it. He wouldn't give up or back down easily,. Just like I wouldn't.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Jane you seat down, I'll go get it" Miyako says. Thinking that Jane's going to fall over from the fact that she was gripping the couch for dear life.

"Naw, I'm fine, you sit and go to sleep" Jane says, I hear her limping to the door and open it with a "who is I- WHAT THE HELL"

"hello Bitten" I hear a soft like and to soft like voice say. I grown and get up to see very pretty, angel like girlys there that were very beaten up and looked broken. They actually looked like some one went demon on their ass. I wander who.

"Angels why" Jane says with anger. She knows them and don't like them, figures.

"we c-cant visit our favorite half vampire princess," the girl who looked like she has to much pride, damn they look like they would just fall over, I really think a fucking demon went killer.

"y-your t-the A-Angels" Miyako says, why then hell dose every know them but me. Damn it.

"y-your all a-are the Power Puff Girls" another girls had said with a Texas accent, that's a cow girls , there was disgust in her voice when saying Power Puff Girls. Looks like more ememys, that's just fucking great.

"got a problem with it" I say as every one, I mean even my friends glare at me.

"you need to learn politeness, young lady" a girls with a British accent says to me.

"who the hell cares what you think, you're the one knocking in the middle of the night, telling me, a complete stranger, to be polite, when every one in this damn house is trying to sleep" I say, glaring at her.

"you must be Butch's mate, you have the attitude to prove it, I'm sorry for this but what Butch see in you, I will never see" a girl with dark skin, who looks Indian says to me.

**"WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT MEAN WHORE"** I screamed at her with anger. How dare that bitch say that, Butch loves me and I love him, damn it.

**"STOP, RIGHT NOW"** Momoko says looking back the so called sluts and at me. "just tell us what you want and who you are"

"that's fair enough, my name is Angela " the girl with a British accent says, she had light brown hair, that was in a bun with a few strands loose and green eyes, that weren't like Butch or mine, wearing a long sleeve button up white shirt with a bluish grayish vest, with a gray jacket, and a blue knee long pencils skirt. She was also wearing make-up but it looked ruined with tears, and so did her cloths, some of her button up shirt was stained and ripped. Pretty much, they all looked like they were in a battle that didn't stop even after they lost.

"the name I have called my self is Willow" the Indian girls says, wearing a baggy brown tank top that had beads on it, blue and green, a baggy brown skirt with bead across it this time. Long very dark brown hair and brown eyes, no make up at all. Her hair was down with some fathers in it that were green and blue.

"I'm Alex" the prideful girl says with pride, she had pink ( I wander if its is natural or fake) hair that was in two low pony tails and pale blue eyes, wearing a long black skinny pants along with a light blue top that had a purple jean jacket. Some make-up.

"I-I'm Cheery" a girl with a very whisper like voice says, she had black hair that was in on bread and silver white eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve white baggy shirt with a red bow tired around her waist, along with a skinny white jeans. Red lipstick and white eye liner.

"Sky" a girl who was reading a book says with a smart ass voice, she had a short sleeve gray sweater on with a pencil black skirt with a gray boy on it, she had light blue hair short hair with it in a black head band, wearing glasses.

"Howdy, I'm Rena" the cow girl says, she had a yellow hat on with bright blond hair that was curly in two breads and ashy green eyes, wearing blue jean torn shorts, and a yellow tank top with blue jean jacket.

"so what the hell do you want" I ask with Momoko and Miyako shooting me a you better be nice look.

"we just wanted to say hi to Bitten" Alex says with pride again.

**"WHERE ARE THE RUFFS BITCHES"** Naru yelled at them , acting like she been holding that in for a while. Damn you go Naru, wait they know were the boys are. They better of not be the group that stabbed my Butch.

"w-we don't know alright, after t-they beat us t-they went after a group of gross black looking creatures" Cheery says shaking "the boys got even more angrier"

"why didn't you fucking stayed and helped them" I say to her with a glare. They all look down.

"w-we wanted t-to see y-you puffs" Rena says with a frown.

**"YOU BETTER HOPE BUTCH OR ANY OF THE BOYS ARE NOT HURT OR I"LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MYSELF"** I scream and they all looked at each other.

"all of you l-love the Ruffs then" Angela ask with fear.

"of course we love them" Naru says with anger still at the Angels, or sluts is what I will call them.

"Kaoru are you agreeing with what Naru says that you love Butch" my brother ask out of no where.

"how the hell did you get out here" I ask with him smirking like no tomorrow, he was across from me in the so called kitchen, along with Jane.

"never mind about that just answer sis" Dai demanded, why the hell is he asking this now.

"just say it Kaoru, tell the Angels the truth" Jane says with a smirk also. Alright what the hell is wrong with every one today.

"say it already, or are you scared" Jane/Bitten says with a no it all smirk. I am not scared of anything damn it. I'm Buttercup, the toughest . "Buttercup is scared of her feelings, scared of the truth"

"alright fine, I Love Butch Jojo, I love his pervert ideas and things he dose to me, also his possessiveness " I say with my cheeks pink. The Sluts look scared and shocked as they look behind me, Momoko and Miyako squeal while Naru giggles like crazy, and Tokie starts crying. I get the feeling some one is behind me. "B-Butch is behind me isn't he"

"not just Butch though" Blink says and some how got beside Jane/Bitten. She blushes and hugs him. Then she pulls away blushing hard. I see the other Ruffs behind or in front of the others. How the hell did they do that. The Angels start to glare at them then go and sits in our kitchen/dining room, at our table. I felt very familiar arms wrap around my waist and a chuckle is heard right by my ear. I look away trying to not look at Butch.

**"BRICK"** Momoko screams as she looks at Brick and jumps up while she and Brick kiss then pull apart. Momoko gives him his hat back and kisses him again. They both were blushing hard.

"M-Mo-Momoko" Brick try's to say but just gives up and kisses Momoko back a lot more. Damn he's red.

"Bubbly, I'm so happy your safe now and here with me" Boomer asks Miyako, who just blushes and Boomer who was in front of her, he picks her up while swinging Miyako. She starts to giggle like crazy.

"Hahaha B-Boomie, your alright" Miyako says with happiness. She kisses his lips for a bit then hugs him, both blushing red.

"Blake Blake Blake Blake" Naru keeps saying. She is to crazy and hyper, she jumps on Blake who was beside her. She kisses his face every where, Blake just dose the same, they both had on goofy smiles and red blushes on their face.

**" BLISS"** Tokie says while she pulls Bliss's arm down, giving him a long kiss. Bliss has his other arm wrapped around her waist. Both blushing like no tomorrow.

"I knew you love the pervert that is me " Butch says , like he won the damn world. I'm blushing, again. He kisses my cheek then works down towards my neck, giving me more hickeys to hide. "so I can do more perverted and sexy things to you now Cupcake, cause you love me and I love you"

"s-shut u-up" I say, If he wants to play damn it then I'll play too. I smirk while I turn around in Butch's arms. He looks confuse as I grab him and using my new vampire strength, pull Butch over the couch and on top of me. I blush very red so dose Butch. After a few seconds he smirks, getting the idea and kisses me while I kiss back.

I have to get back at my brother and Jane but I might just thank them for it,...maybe. I feel a hand going up my shirt, I blush even more, he is such a pervert. I felt Butch's tongue wanting entrances, I granted it. Now me and Butch are having a tongue war. I cant believe I'm doing this. While I do love the perverted possessive smart ass bad boy.

* * *

I worked on this right after I finished Chapter 9, I wanted to make it up to you guys by updating more cause I haven't been for a long while.

I also want to ask you, **which Angel should mother Which Ruff**. You know like Cherry should be Butch's mother. I actually thought about that. But I want to see who you think should be the mother.

**Remember there are 6 so one is going to be left out, and there are Angela, Willow, Cherry, Sky, Alex, and Rena. I know you must know who are the Ruffs.**

Please review and _**Merry Christmas**_

SEE YA


	11. A Happy Moment

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, **I am so fucking sorry for not updating pretty much all my stories in forever, its just I really was just to into **ONE PIECE**, I love it to much. The whole **Straw-Hat Crew **makes me laugh so much that I forget about how lonely I am at school. I also MISS **Ace **so much and I'm so glad **LUFFY** is stronger then ever, you might or might not have any clue what I'm talking about so go **READ ONE PIECE**, it has so much humor in it and so mush action, well for me that is.

I'm currently trying to update all of my stories so just wait a little. If I don't, I will wear pink for a fucking week.

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercups POV**

"P-Per-vert" I try to say to my mate, as he still tonguing me. His damn hand is playing with my bra strap on my back. His other hand is on my ass, he like my ass to flipping much. I'm so fucking red right now. Damn it. I just glad that mostly everyone else is busy. I don't know and don't care what the Angels are doing right now either. Why the hell are they here anyway, we don't want them here. Well I know I don't.

Wait, I forgot something, like fucking breathing. I need air ,damn it. Butch pulls away from me with a grin and goes after my neck, while he gives my mouth a break, which right now I'm panting, I'm glad that the others are busy. My perverted mate starts to lick and suck at my neck that is now going to have a lot of marks. His hands left my bra strap alone and now were actually going up and down on my bare back, giving me chills, that were really great chills to me.

"having fun there Kaoru" I hear Jane/Bitten say with a wide grin, seeing me take deep breaths. I glare at her then flip her off. She gives me a goofy grin and smiles. She better be glad that I still need to catch my damn breath. "that's my favorite finger in the whole damn world"

"wait a minute, um Dai, Sho" I hear Brink ask, I cant see him he's behind me but Jane is in front of me. Every one is now up, including all of our siblings and friends. "are you okay with , um you know your sisters neck being sucked off right in front of you"

"we are trying really hard not to notice but thanks for bringing it up, Blink" I hear my brother Dai say with very bitter sarcasm in his voice. I wander why my brothers haven't torn Butch's head off yet, even thought they cant cause Butch is stronger then them. I think Sho might understand , but I don't know about Dai, he is my big brother. I guess I have to see.

"I cant believe my big sis actually got a Boyfriend, she was very boy crazy that boys ran away from her" Kuriko says with confusion and a little teasing in her voice, she was maybe in the kitchen with most of family. I hear a low growl coming from my leader, as she pulls away, red in the face. Brick starts to smirk, at this even though he was also blushing.

"you keep quiet Kuriko" "Momoko says with anger and embarrassment, I could see most of my best friends with their mates, they were all busy with each other though. Momoko, I guess had just got done sucking Brick's face off. They were sitting by each other while Brick hand his arms wrap around her waist, Momoko was hugging Brick's neck. Pretty much, there are 2 big couches and 2 small chairs (that are surprising comfy). Butch and I had token up one of the big couches, while Momoko, Brick, Naru and Blake token up the other couch. Tokie and Bliss have one of the small chairs that are closet to Butch and me, right in front of the kitchen, facing the opposite way (most of our siblings are in the small kitchen, or at the small table, where the Angel were at but are now in one of the small rooms. Miyako and Boomer had the one closer to the reds and whites.

" Momoko, I didn't know you were boy-crazy" Naru asks, while pulling away from her mate, who was smiling very happily, they were just making out with each others necks. Naru was on Blake's lap, she was facing him. I hear Momoko growl again, she glares at her little sister and Naru, who has no clue why.

"you chased after almost every boy, who was cute, hot, or both almost everyday while eating sweets like a five-year-old" I say while laughing here and there, I also hear Miyako giggle, I see her trying to hide her smile in Boomers chest. Momoko started to glare at almost everyone now.

"that was when I was younger, I don't do it now" Momoko tries to defend herself, while she did stop at her 14th birthday party, which shock Miyako, and me to death at this but she still eats a lot of sweets.

"but Momoko, you still eat a lot of sweets still" Miyako says with a small smile on her face. Momoko just kept glaring.

"why are we even on this subject, lets move on to something else already" Momoko almost shouted at us.

"but what if I want to know more, Bloss" Brick says to her, smirking like the Rowdy Ruff he was. Momoko blushing cheeks got a little more darker, but she had a happy smile and she stopped glaring at us.

"Aw that's nice of you Brick but" Momoko says but her smile is still there but you can still hear the seriousness of her next words "there will be no more of it"

"since when is Momoko serious" Jane/Bitten says with shocked look.

"I am… when I want to be" Momoko says as she allows Brick to play with her long hair.

"Wow" Tokie says out of the blue with a big smile, she and Bliss where telling each other how they were cute or something about how good they were, I forgot cause I have to deal with my perverted mate. Bell was on Bliss's lap sideways, holding his neck, while Bliss had one arm around her waist.

"are you making fun of me, Tokie" Momoko says with anger, getting tiered of her past bringing brought up again. Tokie just smalls and laughs, then signs with a grin.

"I was so not making fun of you Momo, I just was simply really happy at this moment" Tokie say with a sign again. She had a dream like expression on, she was to happy if you ask me, it was creepy.

"what so great about making fun of my past " Momoko says to Tokie with a angry glare. Brick starts rubbing Momoko's back to calm her down.

"Because it was hilarious how boy-crazy you was" I say with a smirk, Momoko glares at me. I simply smile at her innocently.

"it was also pretty hilarious of how much you looked like a boy that you had your own GIRL fan club" Momoko say with a wide grin. I glared at her coldly.

"IT WAS NOT MY DAMN FAULT, THEY ALL THOUGHT I WAS A BOY THEMSELVES " I screamed to her, I felt Butch smirking, then he separates from my neck to chuckle. I glared at Momoko and Butch. "Damn it Butch, don't you dare start laughing"

"didn't know you had a Girl fan club Cupcake" Butch says with a smirk, still chuckling. His face was so close to me that I started to blush even though I was being made fun of. Shit. Butch stopped laughing to stare at me "although, I never thought you looked like a boy when I first met you "

"that's because they were in their short skirts" Blake says while I growl at him, I hated those goddamn skirts but know how uniforms are worst, they show more of our bodies.

"well actually our PPGZ uniforms changed , and they are totally more cuter" Tokie says with a big smile, damn her and Miyako are such girls.

"the skirts are even shorter now" Butch says with lust into my ear, I shiver, and blush knowing Butch is making a plan. That pervert.

"Butch you're such a bigger pervert then before" Momoko says while staring at Butch as she signs. I also realized that a while ago.

"of course he's gotten more perverted, what do you expect" Jane/Bitten says with a sign also.

"HEY, I didn't get to see the new uniforms at all" Bliss says with a little disappointment, I cant believe these boys.

"I didn't get to see Momo in hers either" Brick says with also disappointment. Momoko looks away with a blush.

" I cant believe this" Momoko says while looking away.

"you are all perverts" Sukie say suddenly, wow forgot about her. Well she usually a show and always saying she so pretty but unlike Tokie, she actually has a big brain and shy when around strangers.

"OH NO, Butch is rubbing off on us" Blake says like a goof ball, pretending to be scared and worried. I start to laugh for some reason, so dose my best friends and siblings. "HEY, I wasn't kidding"

"what the hell dose that mean, Blake" Butch says, growling and glaring at Blake. I giggle at this, Butch turns his attention on me again, smiling, I blush at this. "your giggle's so fucking sexy"

"wow, Butch didn't kill Blake" Boomer says with shock all over his face. "I never thought this day would come when My brother would be calm down that fast"

" Kaoru is the only one that can do it though" Brick says with a grin at this. Why do they need to say this, its bad enough that its true god damn it. I hear a sniffling noise come from Naka.

"sis why are you crying, are you alright" Naru says with worry, then glares at us. "what the heck did you all do to my sister"

"its alright big sister, I'm fine" Naka says with a smile on her face "its just that I haven't seen you all happy like this in a while, it makes me so happy"

"that what I was trying to say a while ago, guys" Tokie says while flipping her hair back "I was saying wow cause I was totally loving our peaceful moment right now"

"then why didn't you say anything, then" Momoko ask while staring at Tokie as she plays with Bliss's hair.

"well, you thought I was making fun of you when I was not" Tokie says as she grins like a so called genies.

"well what else was I suppose to think, you all were making fun of my past self" Momoko says while staring at Tokie with a cold stare.

"hey not all of us were making fun of you" Jane/Bitten says with a innocence smile towards Momoko.

"don't try to deny it, we all were making fun of her" I say with a small smirk towards Jane/Bitten.

"hey I know when to stop, unlike most of you" Jane/Bitten says while frowning at me.

"why the hell are you only staring at me, Princess Bitten" I say with a glare at Jane/Bitten.

"because I just wanted to piss you off" Jane/Bitten says with a smirk. I glare at her more.

"what the hell dose ticking me off sound so damn fun" I say with anger. Butch goes in for the other side of my neck while touching my ass. Perverted vampire. "B-Butch what the hell"

"your so hot when your pissed off" Butch mumbled on my neck, making me blush more then I was earlier. He sucks my sensitive spot, he found it again. I feel weak like before.

"I cant take it anymore" Dai says with rage. "would you stop touching my sister like that"

"why don't you fucking make me" Butch says with rage also, glaring at Dai, leaving my neck alone.

"why don't you just keep your hands off her" Dai says, glaring at Butch. "at least when I'm around"

"why the hell should I, she's my mate and I really just don't give a fuck about what you want" Butch says, oh crap, there's going to be a fight here soon, I know Dai will be in the hospital.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU" **Bricks yells to Butch and Dai. "Butch be nice to your Mates older brother, you don't fucking need to get so damn possessive over Buttercup, Dai isn't going to take her alright Butch, and Dai, my perverted brother has been doing this for a while, everyone's used to it and if you happen to notice you sister loves it"

"HEY" I say with blushing cheeks. I cant fucking help but to love it, damn it, like hell I admit it. "since when did I say that"

"well actually there are many ways that show us you love the perverted and possessive things Butch dose to you" Momoko says with a grin, damn her. "the fact that you r face becomes a tomato around Butch"

"and, the way you moaned when Blink and Me found you and Butch in the room" Jane/Bitten says with a smirk.

"oh I got one" Naru says with a goofy grin and smirk combined, that is a very bad sign damn it "the way you allow Butch to do all those things to you no matter where you two are"

"I think its also because you said a while ago that you love him, Kaoru" Miyako says with a smile, even the nice ones are getting into it.

" **ALRIGHT I FUCKING GET IT ALREADY" **I say while glaring at them all, they all start to snicker at me, Butch was just smirking and still touching my ass.

"so sis you really don't mind Butch doing all these perverted things to you" Dai ask while still glaring at Butch, but Butch was still staring at me, and still smirking.

"come on, Kaoru just say it and get it over with" Tokie says with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"or you make Butch very sad" Boomer says with a little grin, Miyako was also smiling at me with a its okay smile "or Butch might just force it out of you if we're here or not"

"I d-don't m-mind" I say stuttering through my every word. Butch smiles this time and kisses my forehead. Damn.

"see Kaoru, it doesn't hurt to be a little open with your feelings" Tokie says with a smile, like hell I'll start doing that. Then all of the sudden, we hear like tons of cars out side, with the sound of cars doors shutting.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"who the hell visits this late at night" I say, Butch kisses my cheek. Perverted vampire who likes showing me, his soft side, making me melt into a dame pounded. Shit.

* * *

**Well I'm still very sorry for not updating in forever. I was still needing some kind of motivation, well actually I always get it when I'm watching _One Piece_, I cant flipping help it. I love the Straw-Hate Crew so damn much. I cant stop laughing.**

**Well I might get around to updating my other stories but I don't know, it might make SUMMER COME FASTER. I love summer damn it.**

**SEE YA :P **


	12. Negi

**Naru/Bunny's POV**

"who the hell visit this late at night" Kaoru says with anger as Butch kisses her cheek. that's funny, how she looks like she could bite your head off but really all she needed was a very perverted mate. Wait a minute I forgot something but what…...OH YEAH some idiot knocked on our door.

"maybe the Pizza man" I say with a happiness, hoping it is the pizza man with some damn yummy pizza. "I was just getting hungry"

" did we even order any" Momoko says while have her think on face on, I never really get those cause they hurt. Just kidding, …..maybe.

"why the hell didn't we" Kaoru says as Butch goes in for her neck again, making Kaoru blush. I wonder what would happen if we left those two completely alone in a room together.

"but I cant have any pizza, I trying to lose some pounds" Tokie says, Bliss gives her a 'you need to what' look. that's a funny look, but its needed cause Tokie is so curvy and thin she couldn't even if she try.

"you don't need to, my Bella" Bliss says while kissing her lips. "your perfect"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"that's what I forgot" I say as every one signs, I just give my goofy smile. Blake kisses my cheek, then I kiss his lips. I love his lips, much better then Pizza.

"HOLD ON, GOD DAMN IT" Jane/Bitten says angry, maybe she's angry because it wont be the pizza man. I really wish though but Blake's lips are even better but I cant eat them. Jane doesn't even have time until the door is kicked down with force. I'm guessing their not patience, cause I'm not. "Yo people who haven't learn how to use a damn door"

"you kids should learn how to answer one then" a very mature man says with seriousness in every word. "beside that, are the Angels here"

"who" I say with confusion.

"you forgot too" Kaoru says with I don't give a damn. Butch chuckles as he leaves her neck alone to look at his Kaoru. Did I forget to mention that he was smirking. He goes in for the other side of her neck, kissing and licking . Such a pervert but really they're all perverts just wait until we're all alone with each others lovers.

"they were here, but after a while we lost sight of them though" Momoko says with relief an mumbles an insult as she cuddles more into Brick. "thank god"

"what do you want with them though" Miyako asks with kindness in every word. She is really the angel in this world, ….when she wants to be.

"its really none of your concern," the guy says with seriousness again. I never heard any one use concern like that before.

"but what if we are concern about you showing up in the middle of the night, knocking on our door then kicking it open" Kaoru says with smartass written all over it. Even though its hard to tell with the deep red blush on her cheeks. "now that's our concern"

"hey I knocked it down ,this downer couldn't do anything that amazing at all" another familiar voice says, he sounds familiar to me but cant put my finger on it…... My head is starting to hurt now. "trust me kiddos"

He came into the door way past the downer showing who he was. Its starting to come to me…its working…..damn I lost it again. Oh well.

"NEGI" Tokie says with shock and happiness. Bliss looks jealous, but he doesn't need to worry, its just my big brother…...m-my b-brother

Negi-Bro

**Tokie/Bells POV**

I cant believe it, I haven't seen him since he disappeared on Naru's 9th b-day. He was the coolest teen I ever meet back then. He was like a big brother to me, always helping me keep Naru out of trouble which was very strange how she did get in trouble. Of course he was 13 when we last saw him. He just disappeared along with Naru's mother, who died 5 years ago. Where the heck has he been, while my best friends Daddys been doing everything he could to find him. He better have a good excuse because I have a powerful mate and so dose Naru, they will so kick ass.

* * *

**Authors Note **

**I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything at all about the ages of the PPGZ siblings, just wasn't in my head during that time. The anime may have different ages for Momoko's and Kaoru's siblings , but I will decide what age everyone is. I also will describe their looks and personalities. that's what Fanfiction is about, unleashing your looks on things an how they should start and end.**

**First Tokie/Bells big sisters, Sukie. Sukie is 21 years old (she as well has a job, as a waitess), she is a lady with a kindness towards others but very bossy when she wants something sometimes, and is preppy but Sukie may look like some what of an angel wait until you see the way she show off. Has short white hair (goes to her shoulders) that is always down with bangs, and big blue pale eyes. She usually wears white, blue, or gray.**

**Momoko/Blossoms little sister, Kuriko is now 14 years old. Well what I think of her is a trickster, very smart, with a fan girl side most of the time and a love to torment her big sister. Kuriko has big dark brownie eyes (remember this is what I think they look like) with a tint of orange, an very strawberry light brown hair that seems to now be in two small breads (her heair when let loose goes a little past her shoulders). Wears mostly orange.**

**Now Kaoru/Buttercups big brother Dai who is 18 years old. He's stubborn with a kind spot of him, also crazy go lucky dude with a bit of a happy go lucky side. Dai has grassy green hair that's all over the place (pretty much like in the anime) and grassy green eyes.**

**Again another one of Kaoru/Buttercup's siblings but last, her little brother Sho, now a 13 year old freash teenager. Looks just like his older brother but with a little more control to his hair and wider forhead. Sho is kind and thoughtful when the moment asks for it, Sho is also very happy nutty gamer dude. Loves to ,as well as his big brother Dai, annoy and prtect Kaoru.**

**Naka, Naru/Bunny's little sister. She is 14 years old and has black hair that always seems to be in two long pony tails with some side bangs on each side, an big bright hazel eyes. She is very shy and kind, along as thought ful most of the time while being a problem fixer for any emotional mess and really smart.**

**Last sibling is another Naru/Bunny sibling, her big 19 year old brother, Negi. A very crazy happy guy with a love to show off an a problem fixer but mostly annoying to his friends. Negi has deep brown eyes with his light brown hair that is always curley.**

**They may not seem related but that's sisters/brothers for you. Negi is new and a surprise to even me, an annoys me with the happy go lucky numb skull of his.**

* * *

**Tokie/Bells POV**

Wait a minute why isn't Naru doing something about it, maybe its taking a while for her to process it. Why do I feel some one being jealous…oh my gosh Bliss. He shouldn't worry at all cause he's the man for me and he's so perfect. So perfect so so so so perfect, oh my I'm doing it again.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car, Negi" the downer guy, with crossing his arm. "I remember correctly I did warn you as well"

"well I just wanted to help out my BFF" Negi says with a grily like voice an face. Still the same total idoit that I remember. "oh an just to remind you BFF stands for Best Friend Forever"

"I know what it means for the last 456th time" the downer says as you could see a vein on top of his bright brown head, its totally boring how he has his hair slicked back. An that bleach white long sleeve shirt was as well…..SO Boring.

"Negi-Bro" Naru finally says with confusion. After Naru's father failed so many times of trying to find Negi, we thought he was dead along with Naru's mom. She died in a explosion from a nearby lab, we thought he was in it. They disappeared without any contact from Negi at all after word. Blake rubs her arm and back, trying to calm her down but it was impossible to tell what she was thinking and gonna do. She gets up with her head down. Oh hell no, not again.

"Big Brother" Naka says with shock and sadness, she remembers him much thanks from Naru. She was I think around 7 year olds at the time he and their mom left. But she is still the total cutie as she was when she was seven. I miss those days. Every one stares in shock right now, Miyako and Momoko gasp in shock while Kaoru was wide open. Bliss started to calm down but was still in shock mode like most of his brothers (like um Boomer and Bliss, the rest were just confused and worry)

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Kaoru shouted at the three of us. Negi just stood there with his month wide open and shock written all over his face, the downer looks concern and a little upset. Butch stops his raping of Kaoru's neck and just lays on her chest as well as being confused. Kaoru wraps her arms around Butch's neck. So cute. She look onto Naru's direction with confusion and curious. "when did you have a brother, Naru"

"I knew that Naru couldn't be the oldest" Momoko says with confusion. Brick looks over at Blake, who didn't seem effected at all. That means Naru told Blake about it but had me not speak a word of it. So unfair. Wait maybe he just read her mind.

"dumb numb skull" Blake says with anger towards Negi, oh yeah theirs gonna be a total war today. Bliss on the other hand keeps giving me angry vibes, but I didn't do anything , my Blissful pleasure. Bliss blushes from reading my mind but I never really cared about that mind reading thing. You can know all you want about me but I will be the judge about what's all about you. Bliss smirk, still blushing. I love him so much.

"why didn't she tell us though" Miyako says with worry. Well the reason was cause she thought he was dead. We all pretty much though that, he didn't call or say anything.

"I would loved to know as well, my Bella" Bliss says to me, well everyone eyes were now on me, just a few moments ago they were on Naru and Naka. Well looks like Naru wont explain it, she's busy staring at her lost brother.

"a long while ago, when we were 9 years old, Naru's parents were always at each others throats about Naru's mothers, Nona is her name, dangerous job. Neither of us knew what it was an that was cause we were so like nine years old back then" I told them with a soul full distaste for the past. "they fought all the time, an they were to little to take a side"

"but Negi-bro was 13 during that time so he did choose a side but it wasn't for our mother, making a fatal mistake" Naru finally says but with some sort of seriousness, rage, and betrayal. She was frowning, an her eyes were filled with many different reactions mostly rage and hurt. When comes next scares me, Naru has a demon like voice with out any happy go crazy voice like she dose, like she's possessed as she says her next words. _"this time you wont escape from it"_

Naru had the _demon blood thirsty_ look again. I never liked this side of her.

* * *

Thank god, I'm finally done with school but I'm sad about it, cause my dad was laid off an now we might (I hope we are not at all moving) be moving away from my home. I don't want to move. I already know that pain of leaving some one behind I'm not doing it again.

Well here's an update, sorry had a little writers block, its gone, tell me if its confusing though. I will be updating my other story Bloody Love's. I'm also re-doing my OUTCAST story, like almost after Bloody Love's.

I'm really stress out with so much worry. This is my home an it always be. My beloved beach is so freezing but I still go in. (insane)

See Ya (hopefully not in a different area at all)


	13. Black Creatures

**Momoko/Blossoms POV**

In all my time of knowing Naru, I have never seen this side of her before. I bet Tokie has though, they knew each other from way back then. Why did Negi hide from his own family. What did he escape from that Naru's so mad about. And that Negi doesn't look so good at all.

"Bunny, please calm down, sweetie" Tokie asks Naru, trying to, I think, save Negi. This is so confusing and I think I'm speaking for all of us. What's going on. Naru has been trying to stand up but her mate is holding her down. Trying to get her to calm down.

"now what's going on" Jane/Bitten ask while looking completely confused. "someone please fill me in all the way"

"that's what every one would like to know as well" Blink says, looking just as confused as Jane/Bitten.

"Negi helped bring the black creatures back" Tokie says with fear and anger towards Negi, who puts his head down, I guess in shame. He help bring them back, wait a minute what dose she mean by back. Like they were gone, now their back. But why were they brought back. Why would anyone want those monsters back. "along with his mother, trying to become more powerful"

**"FUCKING MORON"** Kaoru shouted to Negi, disturbing Butch who was now trying to keep Kaoru down from killing the boy. **" DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN CLUE WHAT THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS DID TO US"**

**"YOU DUMB ASS"** Jane/Bitten shouts to Negi as well.

**"DAMN ASSHOLE"** I shout as well, hey he's the reason all of our parents are died. So he deserves this. Brick kisses my forehead trying to get me to stop crying. Naka was crowding behind Naru and Blake.

**"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BIG SISTER CRY, BITCH"** Kuriko shouted to Negi as well. My little sister.

**"MY WHOLE CLAN WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU**" Blink yelled as well at Negi.

**"SHUT UP"** Brick shouted us, trying to get every one calm down. that's my Brick. "now lets get some things out of the way, then you all can cuss him out, later though"

"that's much better" the downer guy says with so much serious. "the black creatures were sealed a long time ago by a powerful demon"

"the demon was very kind and nice, as well as being very powerful" Downer guy says "the black creatures were killing off some of his friends so he sealed them all, making sure they were never brought back again"

"so some morons thought it would be a fucking great and stupid idea to bring them back" Kaoru says with a glare at Negi, while Butch still kept his hold on her. "dumb asses"

"Negi did bring them back along with his mother but they thought they could control them" Downer guy says " they were a little correct about that, they couldn't but some else could"

"who would want to control such ugly and weird things" Tokie says with disgust. Miyako nodded at her statement, I did as well.

"why the hell do they want us though, we don't fucking want them" Kaoru says with anger, while still trying to get up, Butch had her trap in his arms. Naru was as well trapped in Blake's arms, Jane was trying to get Blink to calm down by standing in front of him. Miyako was just hiding in Boomers chest. I was trapped in Brick's lap, so no way I'm getting away.

"I think it may be because of your blood" Downer says while still using that serious tone. "they have token a liking to you all"

"how do we get them to stop" I say before, Kaoru can make a smartass reply back to Down guy.

"killing the one that has control of them" Negi says while still keeping his head down, well he better. "that's want my mother told me"

"Negi how did mom really die" Naru ask while staring at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry sis but it was the black creatures that did it" Negi says with sadness in every word. "she protected me, trying to save me from both of our mistakes"

"you stupid dumb ass" Naru says while looking down and slamming her head into Blake's chest. Wait why is he here then, and who are these so called people.

"your from the Slayers of Monsters" Brick says while eyeing the downer guy. Brick points to Negi. "why would you have some ass like him with you"

"this is his punishment, to stay and clean up his mistake" Downer says while then grabbing Negi, walking towards the door, and kicking him outside. "if the Angels are not here then it would be best we leave, but if they do appear, please tell them that Negi and I, Dan, were here"

"yeah yeah yeah, bye now" Kaoru says with rudeness in every word. Butch smirks and hugs her tighter. Naru doesn't look away from Blake's chest at all, Naka as well didn't come out. Sho and Dai were silent, pretty much angry as well. I had calm down a little but was still upset. Miyako was crying a little.

"have a nice night" Dan says, still a downer, while he walked out the door way, closing it.

**Kaoru/Buttercups POV**

"I hate those damn slayers" Butch says while cuddling with my chest, pervert. He has his arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"why would they want the Angels though" Tokie says while playing with Bliss's hair.

"why the hell should we care" I say with a growl. They started this fight, I'm just joining in.

"it might have something to do with us" Momoko says while playing with Brick's hands that are around her waist.

"it has nothing to do with you girls so none of you should worry about it" Boomer says with a big smile.

"well for once it has nothing to do with any of us" Brick says with a smirk.

"so no need to go after it" Bliss says while signing in relief. "which means no problems from that side"

"I still don't like those fucking slayers" Butch says with a frown. But it turns around as he starts playing with my bra strap again. Damn pervert.

"Butch, what did they ever do to you" Boomer says with a sign.

"do I need a damn reason" Butch says, I giggle a little at that. He then goes for my bra strap under my shirt.

"there are always reasons for hate" Miyako says with kindness in every word.

"what so fucking wrong with just hating them for no damn reason" Butch says while glaring at Miyako and Boomer.

"hey don't glare at Miyako" I say to Butch while grabbing his head and forcing to look at me. What can I say, I'm protective over my sister like friends.

"but Cupcake" Butch says with lust and he pouted as well. I feel my cheeks go redder, Butch starts nuzzling my neck with his cheek. I cant believe I love this idiot.

"who knew that Butch would be love struck for Kaoru do much" Brick says while smirking at Butch.

"who knew you boys would be so love struck for the puffs so much" Blink says while smiling. All of the sudden , I sensed a lot of sadness. It was coming from Tokie and Naru.

"Bunny" Blake says while tightening his grip on Naru's waist. She was still hiding in Blake's chest. Tokie was staring at her with a very sad look, I saw a few tears escape from her eyes. This night was going to great but then that asshole had to come here.

I'm going to make sure that dumb idiot suffers, maybe using him as bait for the black creatures. We also need to bring Bunny back to her good hyper go lucky self.

"Cupcake" Butch says while taking a bite of my neck to get my attention. I blush and look back at him. He smirks. "are you really going to use him as bait"

He should know that answer already.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this story for a long while just been trying to get swimming in as much as I can before school starts again.**

**Which I really don't want to go back. I have also been busy trying to find time to update. My sisters always sit and do nothing all day. So I sometimes have to go swimming alone. Oh well.**

**Hope you like it SEE YA**


	14. Pervert

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

"Butch" I say to my mate, glaring at him. Those damn wondering hands of his again. "let me up"

"never" Butch says with a wide grin. Still touching my ass while his other hand was up my shirt. Damn it why did every one wonder off. Blake toke Naru off some where private, to comfort her more. They're in the bedroom. Then Momoko, Miyako, and Tokie realized that we needed some food and other supplies so they went to the store. Brick, Boomer, and Bliss went to do some errands that they couldn't say anything about. Which I wanted to get up to go with Momoko and the rest to talk them into following them but Butch wont get off me. He kept whining to stay with me and to keep an eye on the house. My brothers and the other siblings went with Momoko and the others, along with Blink an Bitten.

It toke Bitten a while to talk the boys into allowing the girls to go to the store but they did, as long as Blink, Dai, and Bitten went too. But of course none of them heard my pleas to not leave me alone with my pervert mate. He's gotten more perverted with each passing hour, especially after I confessed to him. So he's being a lot more perverted.

Why did they leave me with my way more perverted mate.

"Kaoru-chan" Butch says whining, as he started to suck on my neck. I of course started to blush. He then started to lick in circles all around my neck. I started to moan of course. "i love that sound"

"s-shut up" I stuttered out. But I do admit I love what ever this pervert dose to me. Butch still keeps sucking on my neck, making sure there was a hickey, after that though he licks it. Why dose he like to put marks all over me.

" what ever you say, Cupcake" Butch says into my ear seductively, then licks my lips sweetly. He starts nibbling on my bottom lip. I return the favor by nibbling his top lip. He then slips his tongue in, seeking out mine. I start a tongue war with him, I can tell both of us are blushing red. I love this pervert to much. I then start to suck on his tongue, and for the first time I heard my own mate moan. I kept sucking till I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. I broke apart our kiss laughing and giggling. "stop laughing"

"But this is the first time I've heard it" I say in between laughs. He glares and pouts at me. I finally got control of my laughter to smile at Butch. "is little Butch embarrassed"

"shut the hell up" Butch says looking away from me, he's face is all red.

"but its cute" I say to him, he growls and sharply turns to give me a evil stare. I smirk at that.

"its cute huh" Butch says with a frown, then get much closer to me. "lets change that"

I'm a little confused about that but get ready for what he wants to do. He slips his hand into my shirt, yanking it over my head. Then he takes my shirt off. Leaving me in my bright green bra with purple outlining . Now I'm embarrassed.

"such a cutey " Butch says kissing me on the lips, putting his tongue in all the way. I really must love this pervert to much.

Another round is on, damn. Butch started to move his hands up and down my bare waist. I started to shiver of course and felt him move towards my left boob. I gasp into our kiss as he grabs it, and he kept squeezing it. I was moaning a little, Butch pulled apart but went towards my lips again but this time licks and nibbles on my bottom lip. His other hand starts playing with my bra strap behind my back. This room is getting hot. I felt Butch start to pull on my bra strap so I pulled on his shirt. Its only fair that we're both shirtless.

"if I have no shirt, nether do you" I say smirking but knew my face was completely red. Butch was blushing like I was but still smirk at me. Then he allowed me to take the shirt off. He's really ripped, that's my tough Butch. Then he attacks my neck again sucking for a bit then licks his way towards the other side, licking my neck. I was moaning from his hand still grabbing my boob. I felt Butch playfully biting my neck, then finally bites. It feels good so I started kissing his neck. Butch likes marking me so much that I think I should try. I started to suck on Butch's neck, leaving my mark. He started to moan a little bit, and very softy, not wanting me to hear, Butch's acting shy now that's just hot.

Butch was now drinking my blood but I didn't mind. I felt his hand that was still pulling on my bra strap stop and just kept it there. I then bite into his neck, tasting his blood. I cant help it, its so bittersweet. Butch pulls out from my neck, kissing my shoulder blade. Then I felt his tongue run its way towards my strap moving it down and off my shoulder. I shivered a lot. Butch is still holding my boob.

"cupcake, a-are you …..." Butch at least starts to say but stops. He wants to make sure I'm okay with him going a little further. I actually want to, wow I'm becoming a sort of pervert. I love this perverted vampire to much. I pull apart from Butch';s neck to face him, looking into his eyes. I smiled and grab his hand that was on my boob, slipping it under my bra. I cant believe that I just did that, well I love him. I felt very hot, and it was all because of my face. I started to moan a little loader but quiet down, I know Naru and Blake are still here. Butch smiles back at me, getting my answer and gave my boob a little squeeze.

"B-Butch" I say softy, moan a little more. Butch shushed me and kisses me. Then stuffs his tongue into my mouth. I was really loving his hand on my boob. Felt so good, no that's not right, it felt so fucking fantastic. I felt my bra become undone, and I felt his other hand on my right boob. Damn, felt so good. I really hope the others don't show up. I fucking love this to much and its all Butch's fault. Being an all out pervert is rubbing off on me. I felt his hand leave my left boob alone to play with my ass again and was squeezing hard but I just loved it. Butch finally allows me to breath to kiss his way down my chin, to my neck then towards my abandoned left boob. He used his lips to move my bra cup out of his way. Which earn him a shiver from me. He started to kiss my boob, I was trying not to make any sounds, I didn't want Naru and Blake to come and find us.

Butch started to suck my nipple, that's what started me to moan a little bit but something loader interrupted us. Me and Butch both looked up trying to figure out what was happening.

Tokie/Bell's POV

"that's so perfect" I say to the black and gray long sleeve shirt, it was a dress but gray and black strips on it. I have to get it.

"Tokie, they finally have the new skirts in" Miyako says to me, smiling. I look over to find the skirt I have been waiting for to be on sale. I'm love this day, but I sure hope Naru is alright. She would have been all over this place, bouncing up and down towards some purple stuff. Well I'm having much fun with Miyako but Naru is …... well Naru. Naru isn't into shopping much, she would rather play around in a toy store or a market. That's Naru. "are you alright"

"w-what" I say to Miyako as she is in front of me with some cloths in her arms. She must have been there as while.

"Tokie, you were just standing there, doing nothing" Bitten says with concern all over her face.

"well I was just thinking, no harm at all" I say with a smile, taking the gray and black shirt down, checking to see if it was a small.

"your worried about Naru-san" Miyako says with a small frown. Then smiles big. "she's fine, Naru always bounces back, she's the bunny"

"and Blake is with her as well" Bitten says with a smirk. "now lets get out of here, I hate stores like this"

"well then what do you like then" I ask her.

"Aka Kitsune (red fox), and some others but not really this store" Bitten says with a sign.

"i love Aka Kitsune" I say out load. What I know some things in that store will make my Bliss drool and melt into a puddle. I love Bliss so much.

"well I never been there before" Miyako says with innocence all over her face. Both me and Bitten just stare at her, shocked at her. How can you not go to Aka Kitsune. This store is great, it has Gothic clothes and even naughty things for lovers, and just perfect set of clothing.

"how could you Miyako" Bitten says with sadness. "Aka Kitsune is just so fucking cool"

"well the store looked kind of scary to me" Miyako says

"well this time you have no choice" I say with an evil smile as I bring the cloth to the check out counter. Bitten smiles as well.

"b-but" Miyako says but Bitten grabs her arm.

"we can search for something special for Boomer" Bitten says with a smirk, Bubbles doesn't get it at first but I get what it means. Maybe I can search for everyone, the boys will love this.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

"this looks really yummy" Kuriko say while dragging poor Naka all around the market. I giggled at this. "doesn't it"

"yes" Naka says but she looked sad, because of her sister and brother. She's so shy and nice. Opposite of Naru.

"well then, SISTER CAN WE GET THIS" Kuriko yells to me, she dose remember that we are in a store. I glare at her.

"don't yell when I'm right next to you" I say to her. She sticks her tongue out, then drags Naka off some where else. I wander what desert I should get, this one or this one. They both look so good but I need to make sure it will be good for every one.

"i got all the stuff "Sukie says with a smile, as Dai is walking towards us.

"great, now we can get out of here" Dai says with a smile.

"first we need to gather every one up" I say while looking towards Kuriko and Naka, looking at some cookies. "lets go now"

"fine" Kuriko says angry. Sho and Blink came back, with smiles on their faces.

"why are you smiling" I say, those aren't good.

"no reason" Blink says walking towards the check out counter, hiding something. I'll find out later then, right now I'm hungry. Maybe I should get a pizza. It will surly make Kaoru and Naru happy. I hope Naru is doing alright.

"Momoko, lets go" Sukie says pulling my arm. "I'm dying to know what my sister got at the store"'

I smile and follow all of them. I love all of them so much, I cant wait for all of this black creature to be gone, and I can be with everyone including my Brick.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

"Butch, we shouldn't be doing this" I say to my mate. I cant fucking believe Naru was moaning just now. It was loader then mine. Butch and me stop every thing and I put my bra and shirt on, Butch put his shirt on as well. Right now we are by the bedroom door, trying to figure out what they are doing.

"then why did you follow me" Butch says smirking at me. I frown at him.

"why the fuck are you even listening in on them" I ask Butch, right now, me and Butch are on the floor.

"because" Butch says, not answering my question. I frown again, wait a minute. I know a way a for Naru and Blake to have some privacy, Naru deserves some comfort even though its sounds very pleasurable. Well this will get Butch away, even though it goes against everything that is me but for Naru.

"Butch " I say with a wine, pouting my lip. I wrap my arms around his waist, moving my way into his lap. Butch turns towards me with a smirk. He's possibly thinking pervert things right now, that's Butch Jojo

"ah my Cupcake wants more of me" Butch says holding onto me, reaching for my ass with on of his hands. I'm surprise Naru and Blake haven't heard us, well they are making a lot of sounds. I blush, like usually as Butch plays with my boob.

"you are such a pervert" I told my mate, I wander what made him so perverted.

"that's all because of you, sexy" Butch says purring as his hands keep touching my ass and boob. I sort of moan at this.

"are you blaming me" I say, still blushing like always.

"i cant help it, I just love you so much" Butch says pouting at he lift my shirt up slowly. I smile as he said those words again, I'm becoming such a girly girl but only for Butch. Then I heard load foot steps coming towards the door, Butch stops what he's doing to look up, he smirks. "my bro's are back"

Butch bangs on the door that Blake and Naru are in. I glare at this but realize I wouldn't want the others to hear me moan like that so I think Naru wouldn't want that either. Then Boomer opens the door with Brick and Bliss behind him. They looked so tired.

"Butch, we're leaving" Brick says out of nowhere.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, I just lost track of time. I finally got the laptop I wanted and just was very lazy about updates but I'm trying to update more. I hope I can get OUTCASTS and Bloody Love's updated soon.**

**I will try to update more, I just cant help but to surf the web, reading fic's and anime. The computer doesn't break down on me anymore, because my sisters aren't allow to use my laptop.**

**SEE YA**


	15. Castle

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

"leaving" I say out load. I'm confused.

"none of us are safe here" Brick says looking around. He wants Momoko.

"they're not back yet" Bliss ask. Blake and Naru come out looking very happy, a little to happy. We all know what happen though. Just then every one came back, meaning Brick and Bliss aren't going to blow up with worry.

"Naru, you feeling okay" Tokie asks her, Naru keeps looking down. Fuck she's going to do something stupid. "Naru"

"**TTTTOOOOKKKKIIIIEEEE"** Naru screams while jumping on Tokie, still screaming.

"not so damn loud, fuck" I say when Naru stops and sets her eyes on me, grinning like a maniac. I back up from her, glaring at her. "don't even dare"

"now watch as the bunny tackles the buttercup" Naru says with a low voice. I dodge her first attempt, running from her as every one else laughs. Naru stops after a minute to turn towards Miyako next. "now the bunny sees bubbles, and has an urge to pop them"

"oh my" Miyako says, backing away from Naru and hiding behind Boomer. Blake grabs his little crazy bunny, holding her waist. Thank god, I thought she was going to attack all of us. Damn crazy bunny.

"now we all better get ready" Brick says while Momoko stares at him. "we have to leave now"

"you mean right now" Tokie asks, while cuddling with Bliss.

"yes, we have a place in mind to go to" Brick says while holding Momoko closer. "its big enough for us and we can figure out a plan to defect the black creature"

"its an old castle, pretty big and very well hidden" Bitten says to us while smiling. "i always loved playing in there"

"so the black creatures cant find us at all" Miyako asks, still cuddling Boomer.

"nope, but there is one thing I should mention before we start packing" Bitten says while looking away. "the owner and me are very close so she allowed someone to stay there which might bring some problems to our group"

"who is..." Brick asks. This someone doesn't sound to good.

"well, I couldn't just let the dude die, besides he's like a older brother to me now" Bitten says looking down this time. "I would visit him every day before all this shit started"

"how long has this boy been there" Momoko asks.

"when I found him he was 15 years old so now he must be a 18 year old immortal" Bitten says while holding her fingers up. "he was experimented on by Dr. Mad for almost 5 months, he's a new breed of monster"

"a new breed, so you don't know what he is" Bliss says.

"he isn't a cold bloodied monsters just on the run from his past" Bitten says. "I'm warning you though, he doesn't talk but I taught him sign language"

"what's his name" Tokie says while holding onto her mates arm.

"I gave him a fake name, Black" Bitten says while Blink stares at her. " like I said before he's on the run from his past which the owner didn't mind at all"

"he must be lonely" Miyako says frowning. "and so depressed"

"note really, he has people there with him" Bitten says with a smirk.

"one of them is the freaking owner, isn't it" I say to her, she sticks her tongue at me and shakes her head yes.

"his little brother who I also gave a fake name, Ben and the owner of the house" Bitten says "who is the half big sister of Kelsey, Lizzy"

"oh fuck another bitch" I say but Bitten shakes her head no at me. I hated her, and the way she stared at Butch.

"she is not like her sister at all, she was brought up proper and a lady" Bitten says while smirking. "and she's my best friend"

"never knew you can have someone like that as a friend" Butch says mocking at Bitten. She glares at him then looks away.

"why dose the owner not care about Black's past" Momoko ask

"Lizzy is in love with Ben so that's another reason why Lizzy allowed those two to stay with her for so long" Bitten says, telling us a little to much."don't even try to figure out what Black is running from, its a waste of time"

"thanks for the back story but we need to get the hell moving now" Brick says sarcastic while we all start to get ready. I wonder what Black's running from so badly.

After a good 3 hours we finally get done and head out right then and there. Its day time so the black creatures couldn't really be following us but we did make sure to sneak out. We find a car thanks to Sukie, who talked some dude into giving us his big van. We knew it wouldn't be a fun ride, because of how many of us there were. We puffs sat in our mates laps, Sukie drove with Bitten in the front seat. My siblings sat besides me, Dai allowed Naka to sit in his lap while Sho sat in the middle of us. The reds and whites sat besides each other while Kuriko was squeezed in. The blues and purples sat in the back with Ken and Blink.

Not the greatest ride in my damn life, my mate decided to control himself only because my brothers were right beside us. Boomer almost got hit by Butch and Blake, being saved by Miyako most of the time. Naru decided to start yelling out the window, mostly screaming random things but still annoying. Bitten was threatening to jump out of the car if Sho didn't put his shoes back on. Then we got pulled over, Butch wouldn't keep his mouth shut so Brick had no choice but to make the cop faint and then we drove away as fast as we can.

After 8 hours I was very happy cause we finally get to the forest that surrounds the castle. Brick said no to taking any rest stops in fear we might get in trouble. I was so trying to not kill my family, I think they piss me off for fun.

"finally" I say with my mate sleeping on my shoulder. Only me, Bitten, and Naka are awake. I was not in the mood to sleep and Bitten is now driving, because Sukie is out cold.

"i cant wait to see them all" Bitten says happily. Her smile was so bright, I never knew she could smile that big.

"why did you leave them then" Naka ask

"my dad found out about Black's past from Ben on accident, he threaten to hand him over to those people I cant tell you of" Bitten says while driving but I could still hear the gloom in her voice. "i cant tell you who they are that want Black but I did begged my dad. He gave into me, my dad sent me away though"

"so I'm guessing Black's in a lot of fucked up shit right now huh" I say, Bitten nods her head yes.

"it wasn't his fault, just unplanned events that caused his life to be turned upside down" Bitten says, gripping the steering wheel. "there's a reason why he refuses to love again"

"are you sure about telling us this" Naka ask but Bitten signs loudly.

"i need to get it out and besides you have no idea what this is all about" Bitten says then as she stops at a red light. She looks right at us. "promise not to ask Black about it though"

"i promise" Naka says

"sure" I say while Bitten looks back onto the road.

"Black had no plans on being loved or falling in love but this girl was stubborn. She would never stop pursuing him" Bitten explains. "then after 4 years of chasing, Black finally fell in love with the girl but then the girl turned on him and every one else. Black was captured by his so called lover and sold to Dr. Mad"

"no, why would she do that" Naka says sadly.

"who the fuck would do that kind of shit to someone" I say, knowing what Dr. Mad did to people.

"her heart was so broken of the rejection from Black that some one convinced her to make them all pay" Bitten says, I didn't even realize it that we are already there. In front of the gate, in the middle is a A and K. I say how big the castle was, it looked very haunted looking and dark but I see roses and green everywhere. Despite how dark the castle was, the garden surrounding it was the opposite. I kept staring, amazed how this place could remain hidden. "wait until you see the inside, its actually well kept"

"Finally, I can fucking get out of this circus van" I say, Bitten sure did switch her mood fast, oh well.

"wow" Naka says then I decide to wake every one up, my kind of way.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, WE'RE HERE" I yell, almost screaming into my mates ear. Every one starts groaning at this and some even glared at me but I just smile back. Butch bites my neck, very hard, so I had no choice but to yelp at that. I glared at him, blushing.

"that's my way of thanking you for the damn wake up call" Butch says smirking, he then takes in the sight of the castle. Bitten gets out laughing at all of us, pushing the gate open, and getting back in. We get into the front entrance, the doors weren't big but not small, the design of it was much better up close.

"this place is freaking wicked" Naru says while jumping up and down, cause Blake to blush.

"i love the flowers" Miyako says with a smile while Momoko stares at the roses more then anything.

"are those sakura trees, so beautiful" Tokie says while her sister agrees with her.

"every one, welcome to Ann Kenta's castle" Bitten says getting out, we all get out happily, stretching our limbs. Butch tried to help me out with that, then the doors opened to reveal an 18 year old girl. Her long curly hair was bleach blonde with a small yellow bow on the left. Her eyes are the color of oranges, she looked as tall as Dai. Lizzy is wearing a white blouse with a yellow skirt. "LIZZY"

"good to finally see you again, Bitten" Lizzy says while Bitten tackles her in a hug, Miyako, Momoko, Tokie, and Naka all aw at it.

"so where's the two brats" Bitten asks, Lizzy turns her head. Bitten screams and rushes into the castle. Lizzy bows and steps aside.

"please come in and make yourself at home" Lizzy says while we all start heading up the stairs to the door. The house looks so fancy, two big stair cases that lead away from one other. Some vases here and there, a red carpet leading to the door in between the stair vases. This place is amazing. I feel Butch wrap his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I blushed knowing I will be alone in a room with him soon.

"Benny, you haven't grew at all" Bitten says while Ben glares at her. Ben was a little taller then Ken, looks very thin and around 15 years old. Dark black hair that is in a low and loose pony tail. Bright blue eyes and wearing blue shirt with a white strap and blue jeans. "i missed you so much"

"your still a pain, Bit" Ben says while laughing at her. Then a dude, who looked very tall and built more then the ruffs, came from out of no where. Fucking hell, I have to look up to another dude. He looks taller then my mate, and more built but I have a sinking feeling he's very shy.

"Black" Bitten says running towards him. Wearing a black short sleeve shirt that has some turtle neck that covered almost his whole face. Red bandages that covers his whole hand to his elbow. Black knee length pants and black/red shoes. I get why she called him Black, black spiky hair that framed his face and his coal black eyes. I couldn't see his hair style completely but I had a feeling it is spiky. Bitten could only reach his upper chest, he hugged her back. "missed ya Bro"

"..." Black patted her head, she smiled in return.

"Hugs for every one" Naru yells out joining Bitten, hugging Black, who was shocked and patted her head too.

"calm down a little sweetie" Tokie says to Naru. I laugh a little at this.

"now I want you all to meet my other family" Bitten says pulling Black towards our group with Naru hanging off him. Blake pulled Naru into his arms. "these are the PPGZ and RRB...oh and Blink"

"now that's a way to introduce someone" Blink says while smirking at her. Bitten flips him off, Black puts her finger down though.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bliss, and Blake. The RRB" Bitten says while pointing to them. Then dose the same with us. "Blossom/Momoko, Buttercup/Kaoru, Bubbles/Miyako, Bell/Tokie, Bunny/Naru, the PPGZ"

"what's about the rest" Ben ask, Bitten catches her breath.

"their siblings, Kuriko, Sho and Dai, Sukie, and Naka" Bitten says the gets to the last two. "Ken and Blink"

"nice to meet all of you" Lizzy says, "I have some rooms picked out for each of you and dinner is going to be ready in 2 hours"

"thank you for allowing us into your home" Miyako says while smiling and bowing at her.

"its my pleasure, Black would you please show them to their rooms" Lizzy asks Black, she turns towards Bitten. "i would like to speak to Bitten while I finish up dinner"

"have fun you guys" Bitten says then turns towards me. "not to much though, Kaoru"

"shut the fuck up" I say to her as she leaves with Lizzy. Black starts up the left stair case. Butch picks me up and carries me. "damn it Butch, I have freaking legs"

"I happen to love your legs cupcake" Butch says while my friends laugh at my perverted pain mate. "besides I love having you in my arms"

"come on love birds" Momoko says while following Black up the stairs. We catch up to them, damn is this place big. So many rooms, wonder where Bitten's room is. The house is so well done, no webs and there's armor like knights in the hall. I thought they would turn towards us like in the movies but then again I wouldn't be surprised. Black stops in front of a brown door, pointing to Dai.

"all mine, sweet" Dai says walking into his room. Black signals to the door across Dai, brown door, pointing to Sho.

"yes, a room to myself" Sho says while going into his room. Black points to the door right next to Sho's, showing Kuriko and Naka their room.

"yes, I wont be stuck with my snoring sister" Kuriko says while Momoko tries to go after her but Brick holds onto her. Then we start walking again, stopping at another door that is 4 rooms down from Dai. Black points to Sukie, then she rushes in, right across Sukie is Blinks room. Right next to Blink is Ken's room. We start up again, heading left then left again, finally stopping. Black points to Naru and Black.

"looks like we're room-mates again" Blake says while winking at Naru, she jumps on him, dragging into the room. Across the hall Black points to the blues.

"thanks you" Miyako says while bowing to Black, Boomer followed Miyako into the room. Black points to the reds and two rooms down is their room. Then across them he points to us, Butch smirks and drags me in but I saw the white are two rooms down from us.

"this is the biggest room I've ever seen" I say in awe. The room has a king size bed, green pillows and black covers. A desk with a mirror attach to it. Green floors, and lighter green walls. A wall in window with a balcony, looking out into the dark forest. This place is amazing. I jump on the bed, loving how soft it is until my mate jumps on me. "Butch"

"yes Cupcake" Butch says while cuddling my chest with his face. I knew I was blushing.

"don't jump on me like that" I say but my mate just keeps cuddling me.

"its your fault you look so sexy on the bed" Butch says while playing with my bra, lifting it up a bit.

"Butch, you always say that" I say while Butch attacks my neck, biting and sucking me. He licks my neck then runs it towards my lips. I shiver at this which causes my mates to smirk.

"lets see how many times I can get you to shiver in pleasure" Butch says while attacking my lips. Fuck, he'll continue this until dinner time which is in 2 hours. I hope I can make it to dinner time.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, I had a little bit of writers block. But I'm back and will try to update this every week if my school doesn't get in my way. Which might slow me down a bit. If this chapter is confusing just let me know, and yes more new characters.**_

_**I will be focusing on this story more then my other ones cause I kept this one in the dark for to long. I will be starting school again but don't worry I have the weekends and maybe some free time during the week days.**_

_**SEE YA**_


	16. Fishy

_Half an hour later_

**Buttercup/Kaoru's POV**

"B-Butch" I try to say when my mate squeezes my breast more, I some how lost my shirt in the last half hour. Butch smirks and sucks between my boobs. His hand decides to grab my ass once again. I feel Butch's other hand go under the my bra cup, squeezing my boob. I keep grabbing at his spiky hair, which earns me a grunt from my mate. Damn I wont be a virgin for long, which my brothers wont be very happy about. They're still not use to Butch's perverted urges, which I actually grew to love. I really am turning into a pervert.

"**KAORU"** Momoko scream out behind our door, knocking loudly. I hate it when she interrupts my fun and I don't think Butch is fond of it either. "**I KNOW YOUR THERE**"

"Momoko..." I say sighing and rolling my eyes. Butch glares at the door while I get my shirt back on, my mate stomps towards the door.

"**WHAT"** Butch says glaring at Momoko who grin at me, knowing why my mates pissed off at her.

"oh, Bitten wants to show us around" Momoko says while pointing to me. "Brick wants to talk to you Butch, your the only one not there"

"fucker" Butch says while I walk behind him, my mate turns and kisses me. "we'll continue tonight, Cupcake"

"perverted jack-ass" I say while Butch stomps off, while glaring at Momoko again. She grabs my hand and pulls my through the halls, which I have no idea how to get back to my room now. We end up in some kind of living room, which is pretty cool. A big flat screen TV, a large coffee table, some gamer systems, and tons of fucking games. I love this room.

"i had a feeling you would love this room Kaoru" Momoko says while joining the rest of our gang. My siblings weren't here though, neither were the others. Only us PPGZ, and Bitten.

"i have some awesome things to show you all" Bitten says while Naru jumps up and down besides her. Tokie is trying to calm down her friend while Miyako just giggles.

"and that will be what" I say while Bitten smirks and kneels down, with a big ass bag on her side. She reaches for the ground and pulls something, opening the ground up. Which Momoko fell in while grabbing me to join her. We begin to fall to the ground, so we both transform before we die. "damn it Blossom"

"sorry Buttercup, I panicked" Blossom says while laughing a little at this. I groan at this, fucking pink eyed leader girl.

"you guys all right" Bitten says to us, I look up to see them walking down the stairs. "you could of just token the stairs"

"shut up, I was pulled in thanks a lot to you not fucking warning us to back up" I say while glaring at her.

"sorry, been a while since I was here" Bitten says while finally getting to our level, this place was lit up with lanterns and dust and webs all over. This place looks old and unused. Me and Blossom landed next to them, dis transforming.

"so why are we here" Miyako says while Naru grabs Momoko pony tail and grinning like an idiot.

"well since the boys are talking business. I thought it would be cool to show you some thing very cool" Bitten says while smirking, I begin to hear the sound of water, what the hell is water doing down here.

_4 minutes later_

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

"wow" Momoko says, for the first time she's speechless. I couldn't look away from it. A water fall, that not only look so pretty but I saw flowers and the most shiniest rocks I ever seen. The very large pool looked very deep but I could still see a sunken ship at the bottom. I couldn't believe a place like this exist, so much beauty.

"so peaceful" I say while touching one of the flowers. I cant believe we're here. Kaoru and Naru look at the ship that Bitten is pointing to.

"Lizzy doesn't even know how that got there but I could never get down there all the way to see the inside" Bitten says while smirking, she puts the bag down and grabs some devices. "my dad had some scientist build this for some thing which I stole with out anybody noticing but didn't get a chance to use"

"what is it" Tokie asks, it looked like some bottles.

"it turns you into a water breathing mermaid" Bitten says while smiling. "but don't worry, it wears off after 1 hour and 15 minutes"

"fuck yeah, lets become mermaids" Naru says while jumping up and down again, she's too hyper for her own good.

"who else is in" Bitten says

"I would love to take part in this" I say, I always wondered what I would look like in mermaid form.

"me too" Tokie says while smiling wide.

"lets do this" Momoko says while Bitten nudging Kaoru who didn't look willing. "come on Kaoru, just for a little bit"

"fuck no" Kaoru says while glaring at Bitten.

"please Kaoru-san" I say giving my puppy eyes, while Naru and Tokie joined in.

"Fine, but if Butch sees me likes this, I'm coming after all of you" Kaoru says while glaring down.

"alright, drink up then bitches" Bitten says while handing us all a bottle.

"are you sure about this" I ask, Bitten drinks up all of it. I see Naru do it next then Kaoru, so I drink it. "this takes like nothing"

"really" Momoko says, drinking hers. Tokie follows her lead. "i don't feel so good"

"get in the water now, girls" Bitten says pushing us to the pool of water. I black out as soon as I touch the cold water.

_3 minutes later_

"that fucking shit worked" Kaoru scream out waking me up from my little nap. I look straight at my short-tempered friend, she has a fish tail. Bright green tail and her hair has lime green stripes in it. She still had her shirt on. "fucking hell I have a tail"

"oh my" I say while running my blonde and blue strips hair through my fingers. My tail was more blue then green but I also notice we are in under water. All of our tails had a little bit of green in it.

"i look fishy" Naru says swimming right next to me, her hair with purple strips and a purple tail.

"this is so unreal" Tokie says while staring at her white tail and white strips in her hair. Momoko was moving her hot pink tail all around and her red strips in her hair.

"fucking sweet" Kaoru says while swimming around, loving it that fast. I giggle and join her, I was so fast. Bitten smirks at us, black/green tail.

"this is so much fun" Momoko says while swimming deeper while we follow her. I never knew I could ever experience this. "lets go visit that ship now"

"finally, I always dreamed of this" Bitten says while heading deeper and towards the ship.

"I'm guessing you like to swim a lot huh" Tokie ask, Bitten shakes her head yes with a big grin on her face.

"this ship is big, damn" Kaoru says, which was true. We look like pebbles compare to this ship. It was actually tilted but with a big hole right in the upper bottom. Kaoru and Bitten swim in first. Naru and the rest of us join them. It was so untouched, tons of cannon balls, chests, some broken bottles, and much more. Bitten swims off some where, Naru and Kaoru go to the chest. "treasure chest"

"open it open it" Naru says still hyper as a mermaid. Kaoru opens it with no difficulty, taking out a jewels and gold. "shiny"

"that's so gorgeous" Tokie says while smiling into a gold mirror, filled with colorful stones. I follow where Bitten swam off to, accidentally bumping into the wall but some thing shiny on the flow gets my attention. It is a bracelet with blue stones and looked still intact but a little old. I couldn't stop tarring at it, then I feel some brush against my tail. I look down to see some clothing being held down by weapons and other stuff. I picked it up to be surprised that it was intact, and so cute. "cute dress"

"oh hello Tokie" I say while the other two join her, Naru carrying the chest.

"wheres Bitten" Momoko ask, having a worn out crown on her head.

"i think she's on the deck" I say, not sure if that what it was called. We all head out to find Bitten holding out some necklace.

"i drop it on accident a while ago, my mother gave it to, I always tried to get it back" Bitten says, the necklace has a pirate symbol made out of metal. "found anything good"

"this cool sword and hook" Kaoru says holding it out, looks old but very sharp. Its covered in some words and a skull on the handle. A hook which looked scary, thats Kaoru alright.

"this mirror" Tokie says smiling.

"this crown and ring" Momoko says, the ring was old but with a ruby attached to it.

"this chest full of goodie" Naru says, she accidentally bumps her tail against the ship and it starts to shake. It all became dusty where I couldn't see anything, I felt something sharp on my shoulder. That's when I saw more red in the water. I swam up trying to get out of the dust, I see Tokie and Momoko coming out, dragging Kaoru with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Bitten and Naru, who still had the chest.

"Miyako, your bleeding" Bitten says looking at me, I smile and turn to Naru who had a gush on her back.

"Naru-san, your back" I say she grins at me.

"lets get out of the water" Momoko says while red is seen around Kaoru's face. We finally get to the surface and there is Black, staring at us.

"Black" Bitten says while helping Naru push the chest up, Black helps out by grabbing it and stares at Kaoru. He grabs my green eyed friend and keeps her in the water but her upper half out. Flipping her over, showing a big gush on her face, right near her eye. "Kaoru, what happen"

"Tokie here was to busy with her mirror, Kaoru had to push her out of the way" Momoko says while Tokie still has her mirror but with a little creak in it now.

"I'm so so so so sorry" Tokie says to Kaoru, crying a little.

"how longs well the spell last" Momoko says but then I feel a very familiar present besides me. I look up to Boomie, he was staring at my shoulder, which was now bleeding badly. He looks more closer to my wound.

**"WHAT THE HELL"** Butch says, besides Kaoru and glaring at Bitten. Butch grabs Kaoru, not caring about the new tail she has.

"its wasn't her fault" Tokie says while Bliss stares at her tail. "Kaoru was trying to get me out of the way because I wasn't paying attention"

"Bitten had no idea that this would happen" Momoko says to the boys. "we agree to going down there and just having a little bit of fun"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen" Bitten says then turns to Black. "Black you know a way to get us back into normal form faster, right"

Black shakes his head up and down, saying yes. He walks to Bitten and flicks her forehead, then Bitten was getting legs again. Black dose that to Kaoru, gently though. Then the rest of us are next. Butch runs off to his room with Kaoru, while the sword is still in her hand. Naru is rushed to her room as well, so am I. So me and Boomer are in our new room.

"I'm alright" I say to Boomer, who is licking my wound, healing it. "it really wasn't Bitten's fault, Boomie"

"calm down Miya" Boomer says while kissing my head. "just be more careful next time"

"i don't think I have any control over that" I giggle, Boomer sighs at me.

"i can dream cant I" Boomer says while kissing my cheek. I giggled and gave Boomer a kiss on the lips which turned into making out but after 2 minutes Naru comes in with out knocking.

"**FOOD** is ready" Naru says while spinning around.

"don't you mean dinner is ready" I say to Naru, she grins at me. Boomer looks a little disappointed but turns it around when I grab his hand and drag him out of our room.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"Butch" I groan, trying to open my eyes. Butch keeps licking my wound which is now feeling much better. I also felt my legs again, no fish tail. Butch begins to kiss my cheeks and head. He is above me, while holding my waist.

"cupcake, you love to scare the fuck out of me, don't you" Butch says while kissing near my ear, I blushed and smirk.

"not my fault your so easy to scare" I say to my mate who growls at me. Butch kisses my lips while my mouth was still opened. Butch's tongue explorers my mouth all over and he begins to attack my tongue, starting a battle which I lost. I felt one of his hands begin to left my shirt up slowly. After a few minutes my shirt was now push all the way up, showing my bra. Butch pulls apart from me and kisses my neck then goes lower. I shivered at my mates action. I felt Butch undo my bra, lifting it out of his way. His hand fondles my breast while he sucks on the other one. "BBBuuutttccchhhh"

I had a feeling my mate was smirking at that. Butch pinches my nibble which I moan even more from that, I really hope nobody is hearing this. I grab at his hair, which he just nibbles at my boob. I had a funny feeling I was very red. Butch pulls apart from me after 4 minutes and stares into my eyes. He smiles at me and kisses me again, which turned into a make out session. My naked chest was against Butch's and he began to grab at my ass again. He sucks on my lips and I nibble at his.

"**DINNNNNEEEERRRR TTTIIMMMEEE**" a certain little brother of my shouted right near our door. Butch frowns and kisses my lips again.

"I was getting hungry anyway" I say when Butch gives my boobs a squeeze. "Butch, its time for dinner, damn it"

"well I'm hungry for you, Cupcake" Butch says while smirking at me.

"Butch they'll fucking worry about us-" I say but a knock interrupt me.

"Kaoru, get your ass out here for dinner" Dai says while knocking. "you better not be keeping my sister there by force, Butch"

"Dai, I can take care of my self" I say while Butch puts my bra back together and my shirt goes back over my body.

"well get the fuck out here then" Dai says, Butch grabs me and holds my waist. We open the door which makes Dai fall because he was leaning against the door.

"lets go cupcake" Butch says dragging my away from my fallen brother, who is glaring at my mate. Damn will they ever get along.

* * *

_**Hoped you all enjoyed it and more perverted moments will come soon, mostly between the greens. My updates may get slower thanks to school starting again, but I'll try to update soon. Please wish me luck with prison or in my case school.**_

_**SEE YA**_


	17. Queen Aka

**Naru/Bunny's POV**

"food food food food food" I chant, while holding onto my Blake's arm. We all are in a dinning room, which holds a big ass table. Smooth, brown, and flowers on it.

"Naru, calm down" Tokie says, I shake my head yes then no. She laughs and sits right next to me while our mates sit next to us. The blues and greens come in, Butch looks a little to happy about something. The greens sit next to Blake, while the blues sit next to Bliss. The reds are late for dinner, maybe they got pizza. Our sibling are already sitting across from us while Bitten and Blink sitting at one of the ends with Black. Lizzy, and Ben are sitting at the other end.

"wheres Momoko and Brick" Miyako ask so kindly, looking to Boomer for the answers.

"maybe they're getting it on" Butch says while Kaoru elbows him in the arm lightly. Which means I wont be the only not virgin, its a good thing Tokie and Kaoru don't know about this.

"please do not discuss such subjects at the dinner table" Lizzy says while Bitten laughs at her.

"what are you talking about, you couldn't stop talking about Ben-" Bitten tried to say but Black smacks her in the head.

"every one has some form of a pervert inside them" I say while grinning like a maniac. "except Miyako and Boomer"

"what dose that mean" Boomer says while staring at me.

"Boomer is a pervert but not as bad as Butch though" Bliss says while Butch flips him off, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "its true, and you know it"

"all of you fucking knock it off" Kaoru says while glaring at me mostly, I stock my tongue at her. "besides I think Miyako has a pervert inside her too"

"w-what" Miyako says to Kaoru.

"don't deny it Miyako, didn't you-" Kaoru tries to say but Miyako screams at her.

"**THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT**" Miyako screams then grabs onto Boomers arm.

"Miyako has some pervert little secrets, don't she" I say while Lizzy claps her hands.

"lets eat before this turns into a useless fight" Lizzy says while smiling at us all, I think she's a even bigger pervert then me, wait am I a pervert. Well I do love to stare at Blake a lot, and I seen him completely naked before which wasn't bad at all. Well that's it, I'm a pervert. We all began to dig in which, led to many small fights here and there. Which ended when the reds arrive 18 minutes late into dinner, with sex hair on both. They cant hide it, I know this stuff, wow I really am a pervert.

"what the fuck toke you two so long" Kaoru says while glaring at Brick more then Momoko. Butch is laughing a little under his breath.

"we just discuss some things, calm the hell down" Brick says while dragging Momoko to the chiars by the blues. Kaoru didn't look away until Butch nibbled at her neck.

"desert desert desert" I say while Blake joins me, I started to jump up and down.

"i prepared some ice cream sundaes" Lizzy says walking in with a cart full of desert. When did she leave, she's a witch.

"yes" Momoko, Kuriko, and Sho shouts, do they love their junk food. I dig into mine while the rest did the same, but not as fast as me though.

"Brain freeze" I say while holding my head, Tokie shakes her head at me.

"i told you to take it slowly" Tokie says

"brain freeze" Momoko says next, haha I'm not the only one.

"fuck" Kaoru says next while holding her head, she did it too.

"shit" Butch says right after Kaoru, I smile knowing they both got brain freezes.

"you all need to calm down" Tokie says

"**BUTCH"** Kaoru yells out, Butch just licked some ice cream from Kaoru's lips. Man is her face red.

"perverts" both me and Blake says while laughing.

"my, you all are very lively" Lizzy says.

"very crazy actually" Ben says while Black smiles at that.

"we all are fucking crazy here" Kaoru says while smirking.

"not us" Ben says but Kaoru grins at this.

"you're the ones who allowed us to stay here so who's fucking crazy now" Kaoru says while Ben looks the other way from her.

**Momoko/Blossoms POV**

"has every one finished" Lizzy says while every one of us nods yes. She smiles and claps her fingers, making the dishes vanish.

"**WITCH**" Naru says while pointing at her.

"yes, I'm some what a witch but I assure you that I'm a trust worthy one" Lizzy says, looks towards Bitten. "Bitten its time for them to know"

"know the hell what" Kaoru says snappy.

"well, I got a warning from an old friend that the wolfs are looking for a way to destroy the black creature too" Bitten says while looking at Blink. "i don't know if you'll be okay with working together with them because they have come to us all to team up"

"fuck no" Butch says while holding onto Kaoru.

"Butch, every one needs some form of help" I say to him, he glares at the wall. Brick was thinking hard from what I can tell, I guess its not an easy decision. I would work with them, just because of Blink here. He has been a great friend/brother to us all but the boys are still getting the hang of it.

"believe it or not, us wolfs are not that bad" Blink says while looking at Brick. "i know what me and my family did was wrong, but our wolf queen is fair and a great leader"

"i like the wolfy" Naru says while grinning. She is very random at times.

"the wolfs are willing to help so it wont be so bad" Miyako says while giving her puppy eyed stare towards Boomer.

"we can fucking get rid of those creatures faster" Kaoru says glaring towards Butch.

"i don't want to be hiding forever" Tokie says

"alright, we'll work with the wolfs" Brick says, I smile and give my mate a peck on the lips.

"what the fuck Brick" Butch says while glaring at his brother.

"Butch, our girls trust them so its alright with me" Brick says "don't start shit with them, try to get along with them"

"if they fucking piss me off then I have all rights to kick their ass" Butch says while Kaoru nods yes with him.

"not our queen though" Blink says while Butch glares at him.

"and why is that" Tokie asks.

"well she's very good at her job but she's not a weakling" Blink says and tries to continue when out of no where Black is already out the door. "what's his problem"

"that's his certain past he ran away from" Bitten says when Ben is glaring at Blink.

"since we're working with the wolfs, don't you think we should know Black's past" Boomer says

"i give you a little bit of it but nothing else" Bitten says, looking at Blink. "not even you know about your queens past either, Blink promise me you wont tell your queen any of this"

"I promise" Blink says staring right back at her. "i wouldn't dare break a promise with you Biter"

"shut up" Bitten says blushing, when did Blink nickname her that. "Black and the wolf queen used to be lovers"

"WHAT" Blink scream out. "Queen Aka Angel has never shown interest is any form of love at all, she was with him"

"that's all I can tell you" Bitten says smiling.

"is Black bothered at all with us working with the wolfs then" Miyako asks.

"nope, I talked to him earlier, as long as they don't see him, Black is fine" Bitten says. "so Black will be covering his face and sent so they wont have a clue"

"i still cant believe it, him and our queen" Blink says with his eyes wide open, not caring for the glare he is getting from Ben. "what the hell happened"

"ask your queen that" Ben says but Lizzy hits him in the head.

"don't be rude, Blink has no involvement in this" Lizzy says while smiling a little at Blink.

"so I'm guessing you don't plan on sharing what really happen, are you" Tokie says

"its not my past to tell, but maybe some day you all will found out" Bitten says while smiling.

"well the wolfs will be here tomorrow so get the hell some rest" Brick says

"but not many of us will be resting huh" Bitten says staring at me.

"our activates are none of you business" I say to her, I was happy to give Brick my virginity. I just hope Kaoru doesn't kill Brick.

"what the hell do you mean by that Momoko" Kaoru asks me, glaring at my mate. "you fucking dick-"

"time to go cupcake" Butch says out of no where, knowing Kaoru will attack Brick. Butch picks Kaoru up, throwing her over his shoulders.

"damn it Butch, put me down" Kaoru screams out, punching Butch's back. "i got to kill your damn bro-,...**BUTCH** don't pinch me there"

"don't be too perverted" Blake says to Butch, as he walks out with Kaoru.

"but he's not Butch if he isn't perverted" Bliss says, looking at Brick. "well, at least we know Brick isn't like Boomer"

"hey" Boomer says while Tokie smacks her mates head.

"don't start a fight sweetie" Tokie says, pulling Bliss away. "lets get some rest, good night all of you"

"Momoko is a pervert" Kuriko sang to me, laughing at me. She turns to Brick and frowns. "you break her heart, I'll make sure you suffer"

"Kuriko" I say, Brick looks at her and smiles.

"i would never hurt her, I love her" Brick says while, Miyako, Sukie, and Naka both aw at that.

"i hope you all have a nice rest" Lizzy says while smiling, pulling Ben with her. Bitten and Blink are fighting about some thing stupid.

"night every one" Naru says while hanging onto Naka.

"good night" I say while grabbing Brick's hand.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"Butch" I say while looking at his back, he puts me down on our bed. Smirking at me and tackles me down. "fuck"

"now that's something to think about" Butch says while licking my cheek. I shiver, damn it. I'm surprise he isn't still pissed off at Bitten for allowing the wolfs to work with us. I felt my mate slip his hand in my shirt, he grabbed my boob but then a huge crash was heard. "what the hell"

"**AAAAAAHHH"** Tokie screams, what the hell.

"Tokie" I say as we both rush to the door. Going to the sounds of the whites room. We get there in no time.

"what the hell" I say, staring at the big hole in Tokie and Bliss room, where a girl and some big fucking wolfs are standing in.

"My bad, I thought this was Princess Bitten's room" the girl giggles, fucking damn is she good looking. I'm not gay, just telling the damn truth. She has black hair that is down, very long side bangs framing her face. Her eyes are bright ruby red, so much strength held in those eyes. Bright red long sleeve dress that showed her shoulders, her sleeves are very widely open allowing her hands to be hidden. Her dress was long in the back, allowing it to fall to the ground. Her dress was a little above her knee, showing her black knee length boots. Her waist had some black corset on, with metal straps holding it. A chain necklace with a red metal heart outlining a wolf howling with a red stone in the eye.

Please don't tell me this is the fucking wolf queen, why the hell is she doing here now.

"Queen Aka" Blink says in the door way, going on all knees. Bitten comes in and losses all color to her face.

"what the hell, its tomorrow-" Bitten tries to say when Ben comes to the door with Lizzy, looking worn out.

"why is every one up still" Ben says to us all while the rest come in except Black. Bitten goes right in front of Ben, shielding him from Aka, who looks fucking pissed off.

"**YOU"** Aka says while glaring at Ben, stepping forwards. Aka starts looking all over the room, landing back on Ben. "where the hell is he"

"you hurt them I will make sure to fucking send you to hell" Bitten says while glaring at Aka. "personally"

"every one calm down please" Miyako says while going between Bitten and Aka.

"where the fuck is he" Aka says stepping forward again. Boomer pulls Miyako away.

"Queen Aka please don't hurt Bits brothers" Blink says out of no where. Blink walks to Bitten and goes in front of her.

"Blink" Bitten says while looking to Aka, her teeth are getting bigger with every step until she's right in front of Blink. She's a little short for having such power over wolfs. Aka grabs Blink's throat, until I throw one of the lamps at her. Which didn't really do anything but she did let go of Blink.

"fucking bitch, don't harm my friends and stay away from Black" I say while Butch grabs me, holding my waist and glaring at Aka. Aka comes to me but stops when Black finally walks into the room. The whole room went silent, Black now wore a whole hood on his head, covering his face so I couldn't see what his reactions was. I could see what Aka is though. Aka is glaring at him but...for some reason...she's fucking...blushing red. She looks happily pissed off.

"oh no, she's in heat" Naru says with a grin, looking at Aka who is now glaring at her. I agree with Naru though, even though she might get tackled by Aka. Oh Naru, you always know what to say. "I don't think Aka's going to kill him, she's going to have her way with him"

"**SHUT UP"** Aka yells while blushing even redder then before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and yes one more new character, some of you might have a clue who Black, Ben, and Aka are. Their real names are to be revealed next chapter, and yes I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**Don't worry though to those who have a clue who Black, Ben, and Aka are, this is still PPGZ and RRB story. Again if this is confusing just let me know.**

**SEE YA**


	18. She's dying

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"hey don't yell at my mate" Blake yells at Aka, who is still beat red.

"alright lets calm down" Lizzy says while looking at Black. "lets get some rest for tomorrow, we can sort it all then"

"that might be hard since you added a new window to our room" Bliss says, Aka is still looking away form us but mostly Black.

"s-sorry" Aka says, Black grabs his brother, who is growling at Aka, and walks out of the room with Lizzy following them.

"aw man you forgot to tackle him down" Naru says while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Naru, for once keep your mouth shut" Tokie says

"but its true, she has some huge fucking feelings for Black still" I say while grinning at Aka, who is still looking away from us.

"oh no, she's still in heat" Naru says while looking shocked. "we must call Black back to finish the job"

"Kaoru Naru, stop teasing her" Momoko says, Aka starts to show some tears in her eyes.

"Queen Aka, are you feeling aright" Miyako says while leaving Boomer's arms to comfort Aka. Now the only real problem is to figure out if those are real tears.

"now she has feelings" Bitten says glaring at Aka.

"Bitten, be nicer" Miyako says

"why the hell should I, she broke my bro's heart and now trying to look sad for him" Bitten says " you are such a cold hearted bitch, how's Sane doing, you know the guy you left Black for"

"Bitten, please leave before you start something" Momoko says while pushing Bitten out the door then pushes Naru and me out the door with out mates following. "every boy out right now, which means you two"

"i am totally a girl to, let me in to the girlishness" Naru says while I shake my head at her. The boys are pushed out next, leaving Miyako and Momoko with Aka. Fucking good because I have no girlishness cell in me. Fucking tired though, Butch drags me back into our room. Oh fuck, I know what that smirk means.

"Cupcake" Butch purrs into my neck. I blush, I should be used to this. I find myself on the bed, Butch above me smirking.

"perverted ass" I say, Butch laughs a little and attacks my neck. Slipping his hand into my shirt, squeezing my boob. I feel him nibble and lick my neck. He takes my shirt off, and licks around my bra. He removes it and sucks on my breast while playing with the other one. I moan and pull on his hair. After a few minutes Butch hand's leaves my boob to go lower and slips into my underwear. "BBBBuuuutttttccchhh"

Butch shuts me up with his tongue, I began to moan into his mouth when he puts a finger inside me. I wont be a virgin for long with the way my mate is going. I slip my hand underneath his shirt.

He really did turn me into a pervert just like him.

_X Morning X_

**"KOARU KOARU KAORU KAORU"** I hear all my friends calling to me, I jump up to notice I'm naked. Fuck, wait where's Butch. I get dress in a hurry.

"hold on" I say, feeling a little sore in a certain area. I finish and open the door, all my friends with sad frowns and Miyako in tears. "what the fuck"

"Kaoru, the boy t-they they left to to t-to fight them" Naru says, shaken up a little. Those fucking assholes, just like last time.

"why the fuck would they do that" I say in anger. Momoko looks pale and just started to ball out in tears. "Momoko, we'll follow them and fight against the black creatures so don't worry"

"Momoko just found out she's pregnant Kaoru" Tokie says while look towards Naru. "and so is Naru"

"Kaoru, its the black creatures they are going after and we're no match for them" Naru says while Tokie comforts her. "and Bitten has forbidden us to leave"

"how the hell dose she expect us to listen" I say going out my door. I think this is the first time Naru has acted normal.

"we tried, there's a force field" Tokie says while grabbing my arm. "we cant leave at all"

"do they expected us to just wait around here" I say with anger. She lets go, I look to them.

"yes they do" Lizzy says to us all. She's been crying a lot, hasn't she. "breakfast is ready"

**"BITTEN**" I screamed, wanting her to drop that damn force field.

"she isn't here, she went with the boys" Lizzy says with a frown. "so we must wait for them"

"fuck no" I say walking to exit but Dai blocks my path.

"sis, the boys are protecting you" Dai says while I push past him, he grabs my wrist. I try to yank my arm back but it dose nothing.

"I would rather fucking fight by his side then stay here being protected" I say to my older brother.

"Kaoru, your best friends are pregnant and your Powered Buttercup is no match for the black creatures" Dai says pulling me back towards my room "and I will not lose another family member"

**"I AM NOT WEAK**" I say trying to get away from him but Dai throws me into my room. My brother slams the door, shutting me inside. Asshole, I know why the boys left with out us but I cant stand being this worried about him.

I am not fucking impatience

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

Tons of scream of anger and rage come from Kaoru's room, Dai tells us to let her calm down. Kaoru doesn't take being useless very well, I'm half glad and half sad about the boys leaving. My child is safe but Brick is out there, I cant be by his side. I know Kaoru feels the same, I just hope they all come back alive. I decide to talk to Kaoru later, even though that might not be such a good idea. Its best if we stick together.

After a few hours, its time to talk with Kaoru. I unlock it and walk right in. The room is totally messed up, holes all around, mattress on the other side of the room, the desk up against the wall, and Kaoru on the ground leaning on the bottom bed frame. She looked up at me, she looks upset but mostly worried. I can tell that only a few tears escaped but she still looked tough as always.

"they're taking to fucking long" Kaoru says to me. I smile, I thought this was going to be hard. "I hate fucking waiting"

"we all do right now" I say sitting next to her.

"the least they could of done was fucking warn us" Kaoru says

"you know how protective our boys are" I say while staring at my stomach. "and we're over protective of them"

"so your really pregnant" Kaoru asks me. I nod yes. "looks like I have to kick his ass later huh'

"i guess you do" I answer her. "Kaoru, I know your angry but its for our safety. I mean they saved Miyako and Naru from the hunters without needing us to help"

"i fucking cant stop worrying though" Kaoru says with a glare, if you could call it that.

"that's love for you" I say. "i wouldn't have it any other way"

"damn we love them to much" Kaoru says. I laugh at that.

"Kaoru Momoko, there you are" Tokie says while Miyako, and Naru behind her.

"we are going to watch a movie right now, would you like to join us" Miyako offers, Kaoru gets up and helps me up.

"it better not be a fucking girly love movie" Kaoru says while following our friends out her door.

"don't worry, its a movie that all of us will enjoy" Tokie says while Naru giggles and jumps on Kaoru back.

"faster wo—mmmmmaaaannn" Naru says, smiling.

"you fucking crazy ass moron, don't jump on me or I'll drop ya in some damn trash can" Kaoru threatens.

"but I'm with child" Naru says in a high pitch tone. I laugh, loving that we're all some what happy. I still have a bad feeling though.

_3 days later_

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

Its been tough, waiting for them all to return home. I miss him, all of them. Please be okay, please be alright and safe. Don't leave me now Boomer. Momoko has been trying to hide it but she looks so pale and hasn't stop crying. Tokie is focusing on looking after Momoko and Naru, making sure they eat and she makes sure to keep her tears all in. Naru is ignoring all of it, just trying her best to make us all smile by force. Kaoru sometimes wont come out of her room, she's been eating though but wont say anything at all. Ben and Lizzy are also very distant, mostly worried about Black and Bitten. Dai and Sho try to make Kaoru laugh or talk. Kuriko keeps Momoko from crying most of the time same to the rest.

I have a terrible feeling right now, I hope all of them are alive. Please be safe. Right now its afternoon, so I am helping out with the chores. I spot Lizzy looking outside, staring at nothing really.

"Lizzy, are you alright" I ask her. She turns around, tears flowing from her eyes. She shows no emotion.

"t-the force field is dying" Lizzy says falling down. "its almost gone"

"w-what do you mean Lizzy" I ask her. She just starts balling out, screaming. I feel myself begin to tear up, I look outside, the force field is almost gone. I slowly begin to piece it together. Bitten used her powers to put the force field up and its dying.

"B-Bitten" I say dropping right near Lizzy.

_….She's dying..._

* * *

_**please review and yes this story is ending. I don't wish it to end but it must. If your at all confused just tell this person right here.**_

_**SEE YA**_


	19. Ghost?

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

Where the hell are they, its been 3 days now and nothing. Don't they know I have no fucking patience, damn it. I taking my anger out on washing dishes, I broke a few but hey what do you expect from me. I hear a bunch of screaming, what the fuck.

"**KAORU KAORU**" Tokie screams out, rushing into the room. She almost loses her footing, she's crying. "Kaoru"

"Tokie what the hell is wrong" I ask, also hearing more crying from upstairs. She grabs my arm and pushes me in front of the window. "what's up with the force field"

"its dying, don't you understand" Tokie says while bursting into more tears. "Bitten put up the force field and now its dying"

"Bitten's d-dying" I try to say and understand. The force field was created with her power, meaning Bitten is fucking hurt. "we have to find them, we got to help"

"Kaoru, we cant all go and we all don't have a clue where they are at" Tokie says while crying out some more. She cant die, I wont allow it. She's been there for us and what about Blink, he'll be crushed. I wont fucking stand around doing nothing, I will at least look for them.

"Kaoru" Tokie says following me as I go towards the door. "Kaoru, don't leave"

"i have to at least try Tokie, I will not stand around here" I say, the truth is I don't want to believe she's dying or dead. I open the door, there was Lizzy right in the yard. She and Ben both next to each other, the rest of our friends and siblings were there. I went closer to them, I looked for the sign of the fore field.

There was no force field, I saw the last of it dissolve into nothing. I allowed some tears to come out, shaking in anger. Bitten, please don't be dead. I've already lost to many of the people I cared about, not you. I don't believe it, she wouldn't die and I know Blink would do anything to save her. Fucking hell, she cant be dead. I just allowed myself to look at the gates. Everyone was in tears, Lizzy and Ben were sobbing the most.

I'll fucking kick your ass if you die on me, Bitten.

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

Please be alive Bitten, I cant risk another lost of someone I care about. I held Momoko, allowing her to cry into my shoulders. I was still crying into her shoulders. Its been about five minutes until I saw an out line of colors. I pulled away and Momoko got up, walking to Brick. They were all bandaged up, I saw no sign of Bitten anywhere. I ran to Boomie, who open his arms up to me. I cried in his shoulder, happy he's alright but also so sad about Bitten. I was so scared of asking Boomer and getting the answer I wish wasn't true. Boomer rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"Black" I hear Ben say, I pull out from Boomer's shoulder to see Black with Queen Aka on his back. "where's Bitten"

"she died with a smile on her face" Bliss says while Bell grab his waist and hides her face, along with her tears. " she killed all of the black creatures with her own life"

"what the fuck dose that freaking mean" Kaoru says, glaring at Bliss, some tears linking out. Butch grabs her and allows my Best Friend to punch him. "you all were suppose to come back, alive"

"Bit-bit" Naru says while Blake holds her waist. "bye bye"

"idiot idiot idiot" Ben says while he cries. Lizzy grabs him into a hug and walks to the door, we all follow. Everyone of us go to our rooms, crying out for our lost friends. Turns out that Blink had died first, protecting Boomer from an attack. There was too many black creatures, they were losing until Bitten came up with a plan. This plan involved her very life, she used one the weapons those vampire hunters used and it worked. The black creatures died but it brought Bitten with them. I wished it wasn't true but the look in my mates eyes already told me. I'll never forget her, she helped us with so much and yet she died helping us again. Boomie tells me that is a little possibility she and Blink could be alive but Brick said they were both died.

I'm going to miss you Bitten/Jane, you'll never be forgotten.

9 hours later

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

"are you alright Bloss" Brick asks me, I shake my head no. she was here with us no to long ago and now she's gone. From what I hear Bitten's last words were to Black and Aka. Nobody know what it was but them two, the boys were too busy. I still haven't told Brick yet, maybe its time. "Momoko"

"Brick there's something you should know" I say to him, look at him in the eyes. "i wished I was there for Bitten but I'm glad I wasn't because I'm,...Because I'm pregnant"

"guess Bitten know before you did huh" Brick says while kissing my head. I look at him in shock. "Bitten knew you're pregnant, she had told me before we fought the creatures and I had a plan already. She laughed at me and said I would be a great daddy"

"that sounds like her alright" I giggled out. "so only Black and Aka know her last words were"

"Black never really speaks to anyone and Aka was badly wounded so she pasted out afterwords" Brick says to me, cuddling my waist. He stares at my stomach, I smile a little. "I'm a daddy huh"

"you'll be a great daddy, like Bitten had said" I say while kissing my mates head. I cried a little though. "I'm so going to miss her"

"you wouldn't be my Momo if you didn't" Brick says while touching my stomach with his hand.

Bitten gave up her life for us all, I wont ever forget her.

**Tokie/Bell's POV**

"alright I want to know what Bitten said to you and Black" I ask Aka, who was laying in bed, badly wounded. She stared at me and went right red in seconds. "come spit it out, I wont say anything to any one else"

"she told us to stop lying to one another and be together" Aka says while blushing. "she really wanted us to be together, she even fucking said it while she was dying"

"so you two better get together" I say while looking at my nails. "Bitten last wish was for you two to be with each other"

"b-but Black d-" Aka tries to finish but I put my hand up.

"i will be playing cupid for you two alright" I say while walking out of her room. I began to feel some tears down my cheek, I cant believe her last words were to have them be together. Now that's Bitten alright, I wish I could have been there though but I can't leave Naru here. Who knows what trouble that pregnant nut can do.

I guess I have to have Miyako and Momoko help me with this, I will not let Aka escape from this. This is for Bitten/Jane.

**Naru/Bunny's POV**

"Bun Bun, be careful" Blake says to me as I climb ump up and down on our bed.

"i may be pregnant but that will not stop me from touching this ceiling" I say while reaching for it. "you may have deceived me once but never again"

"Naru, come here" Blake says while tackling me. He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I giggled and saw my nutty mate put his hand on my belly. "we're having a baby"

" oh Baby oh baby oh baby" I say while my mate laughs at me.

"Blake" Brick calls out from the door. Opening the door, he looks at Blake. "i got to talk with you, come on"

"yeah yeah, I'm coming boss" Blake says while giving me a kiss on the lips. I wave at him.

"Bye Bye" I say while they close the door and I get up. I decide to take a walk around outside. I always wondered what the after life looked like, did Bitten turn into a ghost. I wouldn't mind having her as our ghost.

"oh Bitten, if your a ghost, speak to me from the other side" I say while skipping through the garden. I wonder if ghost can eat still, maybe they eat souls. That will be funny. Wait a minute, isn't there some way to have a ghost take host of some one, would she become my baby. I wouldn't mind it, she'll be my purple baby. "oh Bitten, become my purple baby"

"don't offer your baby so easily" I hear Bitten say behind me. "and you better have a purple baby"

"Bit-Bit" I say turning around, staring at Bitten who is being carried by Blink. Both pretty weak looking and very alive.

"yes its me, and what's with the new nick name" Bitten says while I come closer.

"are you a ghost from the other side" I say while poking her. Blink laughs and Bit smiles.

"I'm alive Naru, we both are" Bitten says. I start crying out while jumping up and down.

"are you sure she doesn't run on sugar" Blink asks. I smile while transforming into Bunny and grab Bit from him. "h-hey, Bunny be careful"

"Bunny, aren't you pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying me around while jumping" Bitten says while laughing. "you fucking hyper puff"

"Bit Bit **BITTEN**" I say while flying a little. "she's alright, let it fall scream it out"

"is that from 'Nightmare Before Christmas', of all the things to say" Bitten says while holding onto me. "man, ya really are a nutty Power Puff"

"your one of us, so you are also nutty" I say while I hear Tokie and Kaoru screaming out my name. "I'm in trouble and so are all of you"

"what but I just got here damn it" Bitten says while I drop back down as those two come to me.

"**BUNNY**, what the fuck are you doing out here at night" Kaoru says to me. They come into view to see both of us, Blink comes towards me.

"hey Kaoru Tokie" Bitten says as Tokie screams out, rushing to us both and hugs Bitten and me.

"your alive" Tokie says while crying. Kaoru glares at Bitten.

"you fucking bitch, don't you dare be real" Kaoru says while glaring but with some tears in her eyes. "because if you are, I'll kick your ass to the fucking moon"

"Kaoru just come and hug me already" Bitten says while laughing. Kaoru dose just that.

"I'm still kicking you to the moon" Kaoru says while laughing/crying.

"lets get our space suit on then" I say, causing us all to laugh. This is much better then her being a ghost, Bitten and Blink are back. **"NOTHING CAN KILL OUR PRINCESS AND HER WOLFY HAHAHA"**

"**DON'T CALL ME A FREAKING PRINCESS**" Bitten yells at me while the others start rushing to where we are.

Yep, I'm glad I went on a ghost hunt to find our Princess Bit Bit and her wolfy Blink.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy it and yes Bitten and Blink are okay. How they survived will be in the next chapter. Sorry for not updating at all, its just my mind has been rotating around school and my dog who has cancer. Which meant me focusing on my dog and some new chapters of 'One Piece'. I wanted to update for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas, I got a corset, movie, and money. Hope you all enjoy your Christmas.**

**SEE YA**


End file.
